Devil May Cry:RWBY
by Fanifc writer 117
Summary: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting these exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that they are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Such as one legend that's not of this world. This is the legend of Sparda's legacy, and his legacy's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. This fanfic is used for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Two millenniums ago, there was a war between the humans and the demons. Both sides fought to end one another for dominance of the earth, but the war seemed endless. But somehow, someone from the demon army realized this war was pointless and stood up against the demon army alone.

This demon's name was Sparda. As time passed he defeated the demon army and banished them back to the underworld and sealed them away.

With the earth now ruled under his reign, Sparda kept the harmony between the humans and the demons who escape the underworld. Soon he met a human woman named Eva and together lived in peace.

Suddenly, Sparda mysteriously vanished and appeared to be dead.

Many years later, Twin brothers, Dante and Vergil, sons of Sparda, separated during childhood after their mother's death, both have decided to live their lives differently. Dante lives as a devil hunter, while Vergil searches for power.

Eventually both brothers met again by a man named Arkham, who used the sons of Sparda to summon a large tower called temen-ni-gru and gain their father's power for himself. Later, Arkham was defeated and the power of Sparda was freed. After the battle, Dante and Vergil had their final encounter, and Dante became the victor in the end. Before the battle could end once and for all, Vergil attempted an escape to the underworld. Dante followed his brother and tried to stop him from leaving. But as both brothers were close enough to each other, their amulets merged and a bright light consumed them both.

Now both brothers, Sons of Sparda, arrived in a world that is not theirs. A world where legends and history are lost, and mysterious creatures seek to end this world's people.

Now the fate of Remnant rests on Sparda's legacy.

Location: Patch.

Inside of a large building, a Man with white hair and wearing a large red coat (DMC 4 outfit) was sitting behind a desk relaxing and eating a box of pizza as he jammed to some rock and roll music.

That is until…

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

The man picked up the phone from his desk.

*Click*

"Devil May Cry."

"..."

"Sorry, we closed at nine." replied the man as he hanged up the phone.

*Clank*

"*Sigh* Again, no password. It seems I can't get any real business these days. Might have to close up shop a little early."

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

The man picked up the phone once more.

*Click*

"Devil May Cry."

"Is this Dante?" said a voice from the phone.

"Who wants to know?"

"Is just that I've heard that he once told me 'devils never cry'. Is that true?"

("The password.") Thought Dante. "Yeah that's right. What of it?"

"It's just that I require his services, and I do hope he's available."

Hearing this caught Dante's attention.

"Well then, you've caught my attention."

"Pleasure to hear from you again Mr. Sparda."

"I go by Redgrave now."

"Ah yes, I have forgot about that...But to me you'll always be Dante Sparda dear old pal."

"Right. Well, let's cut to the chase. What's the job?"

"I'm in a rather...difficult position right now in vale and I need some help."

"That doesn't sound good, and I'm guessing you only get one phone call per day?"

"You could say that...But Let's get serious for the moment. Dante. It's time. The plan is in motion, and you need to be part of this now.

"That right? Well then, I'll be one my way!"

"Excellent! I'll see you soon. Would you like one of my men to pick you up in bullhead?"

"Nah, I think I'll take a walk."

"Right...and think of this as a favor the both of us. You did help us out years ago."

"Damn right. I will be paid for this right?"

"Dante!"

"Hahaha! See you soon!"

*Clank*

Hanging up the phone, Dante smiled.

"Heh, it's time eh? Alright then."

Dante stood up from his desk, flung the tails of his coat stylishly, and walked towards a table with a pair of two handguns and a large sword hanging above, including other types of weapons. Equipping them on, and walking towards the door, Dante spoke.

"Not only I get to go to vale, I can also get to meet 'them'. *Sigh* I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, because it's going to be one hell of a party!"

With that, Dante kicks his doors open and revealed a forest surrounding his shop, as well as werewolf like creatures in his way. Seeing this made the man smile as he pulled out his handguns and said.

"Target practice! Right on time!"

The creatures howled as they started to walk closer to their prey.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's rock!"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

"We did iiiiiiit! Ooooh is anyone else starving?" Cheered Ruby as she her team achieved victory from their match against another team.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Replied Blake as suddenly her stomach growled loudly.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here. Oh wait! Here we are." said Weiss as it was obvious that were there already.

"Come on, I know just the place." Yang added as lead her team to a food stand.

It's been a few months after team RWBY faced many foes, such as Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang. It's been a heck of a school year for the girls and their friends as it helped them form better bonds with each other and improve their training for the most important event.

The Vytal Festival Tournament.

Team RWBY just finished their match and decided to treat themselves some lunch. Eventually they were joined by team JNPR and discussed about their match coming up. After a weird but normal conversation, Jaune and his team left to attend their upcoming match. As the battle ended, team JNPR were the victors. Later, Team SSSN hand their match and won theirs as well. The tournament ended for the day and everybody headed on home.

As team RWBY were about to leave, Weiss saw a familiar ship flying by in the sky looked in shock and happiness as she managed to say a few words.

"She's here…"

Beacon Academy, Courtyard.

Running after her teammate, Ruby asked Weiss what was going on, and why she ran out in a hurry.

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who's is it? Who is she?"

She got her answer as the ship from earlier landed and it was revealed that stepping out of it was Winter, Weiss's older sister.

It was an awkward first meeting as Winter showed a lot more maturity and very strict, yet she showed care for her little sister as she asked how she was doing. Letting the sister's spend time together, Ruby left as she tends to her own business.

However, it seemed that their sister time will be shorten as a familiar, yet skilled hunter approaching from behind.

Walking halfway to the entrance, one of atla's robot head was thrown towards their direction.

"Hey, you!"

This caught the attention of the Schnee sisters as their turned around they saw a man wearing a large red coat, shouting to them.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

One the robots began to take action against the man, but was stopped by winter. Weiss then angrily walked to the man and said.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Of course I am," said the man. "but I'm not talking to you."

The man gently pushed aside Weiss and looked her sister and said.

"You."

No one spoke as both adults liked at each other as if they knew each other.

"Saw that shiny ship of yours while I was in town, and by the looks of it, you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you idiot." replied Winter.

"So I see." Joked the man.

"And you do realize you just destroyed atlas military property?"

He looked around and saw the destroyed robots near him, the man's shrugged.

"Oops, sorry about that. I kinda mistaken these things as...garbage."

Winter grew angry as this man was pushing it.

"I don't have time for games...Dante."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Interrupted Weiss.

"That's right kid, she and I go way back."

"Dante…" Warned Winter.

"I remember the time she and I use to hang out at this one bar with an old friend of mine, she got so wasted she pole danced amazingly as she sing careless whisper at the same time."

"DANTE!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, you won't even believe how much cash she received all in one night!"

"Winter how could you!" Shouted Weiss.

"Dante...if you don't shut up, I will gladly shut it for you!" Yelled Winter as she drew her weapon that was a rapier.

Hearing their argument drew all the students near by as something was about to happen.

Dante smiled.

"Alright then...bring it!"

In a blink of an eye, Winter jabbed her sword to stab Dante as he dodged the attack and moved side to side as Winter swinged her weapon rapidly around his head. Dante blocked one her attacks with his large sword on his back and pushed her away as he unsheath his weapon and pointed it towards her.

Both took their stance and prepared to attack.

Dante attacked first as Winter blocked it and began to somersault backwards to dodge his strikes until she blocked once more.

The crowd began to cheer as the battle started great.

Within the people, Ruby moved towards the front and found Weiss looking helplessly at the fight.

"Weiss! What's going on?!"

"Some crazy guy started attacking my sister for reasons I don't want to tell!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-aaaaaaaat is my dad!"

"WHAT?!"

"Kick her butt dad!"

"Er...S-Show him some respect Winter!"

Back to the fight, both Dante and Winter were trading blows to their attacks as they moved so quickly you had to be quick to keep up or you'll miss a thing!

Raising his sword, Dante yelled a battle cry.

"Blast!"

Acting quickly, Winter used a glyph to jump away from the attack as it shattered the ground!

Landing somewhere safe, Winter looked up and saw Dante coming toward her! Jumping once more to gain an edge as she jumped on his sword as Dante gave a another swing, he looked up and saw Winter smiling and kicked him in the face as she jumped again landing on a street light, safely from Dante.

Until a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit below her feet, Winter jumped once more and impaled her sword in a pillar and looked at Dante again holding a pair of handguns and began to shoot her.

Following her as she ran on the pillars, Dante jumped on the other side of the pillars and continued to shoot at Winter with his high powered handguns, Ebony and Ivory. As he fired his guns, a cloud of smoke appeared from Winter's spot as it covered the area. Dante stopped and waited for an attack. Jumping from the smoke was Winter as she drew another sword hidden inside her rapier and began her attack. Dante prepared himself as he sheath his guns and drew his sword again and blocked her attack, with both weapons collided, it caused the pillar they were on to collapsed and both landed back on the courtyard.

With both back on the ground, Dante and Winter once again traded blows as the woman pushed the man away from her as he stabbed his sword into the ground to slow is push.

Winter then stabbed her sword into the ground as blue feathers surrounded her, at the same time, white glowing birds appeared and flew around and headed straight towards Dante!

Acting quickly, Dante drew his guns once more and fired at the oncoming birds stylishly as he spin around to show his skills of weaponry. Having enough of the birds, Dante fired a charge shot, getting of the birds and towards Winter as she quickly dodged the shot.

Seeing this fight dragging too long, Winter Summoned another glyph behind her to end this fight. Thinking the same thing, Dante placed his guns away and raised his arm out as a bright light appeared around his hand, within the light looked like a another sword.

The crowd looked in silence as they wondered what's gonna happen next. They got their answer as Dante made the light disappear, making the people around him disappointed as Winter wonder why did he stop.

Dante then taunted the woman by clapping his hands together acting like he was trying to attract a dog.

Guess who was the dog?

*Clap*Clap*Clap*

"Come on!"

That was the last straw to embarrass her as Winter dashed to make one final attack to end this now.

Until.

"Schnee!"

Stop her attack just barely an inch to Dante's throat, Winter turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"G-General Ironwood sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" replied Ironwood as he walked towards the two as an orange haired girl followed him.

"He started the fight sir!"

"That's actually not true, she started it first." replied Dante as he crossed his arms.

"Is that right?" questioned Ironwood as Winter tired to think of an excuse, but couldn't find one as she hanged her head in shame. "I see...and what are YOU doing here Dante?"

"I could ask you the same thing." said Dante with a hint of anger in his voice.

Before Ironwood could speak, he was interrupted.

"Now, now everyone."

All three looked and saw the man himself, Ozpin, calming the situation down with his assistant, Glynda next to him.

"There's a better proper fight just happening around within the colosseum that I assure you that had better seats. And popcorn!"

"Break it up everybody, we'll hang this mess." replied Glynda to break the crowd from the area.

Signaling his group, Ironwood and the others left. Leaving Dante, Ozpin and Glynda behind.

Giving him a chance to relax, Dante let out a sigh as this fight made him hungry. That we until he was nearly tackled down by a girl in red.

"Daaaady!"

"Woah!"

"Hi."

"Uh…"

"Oh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

"...Maybe." Joked Dante as he rubbed his daughter's head as he did really miss her. Boy fatherhood is a real pain in the rear.

Their moment was cut short as Ozpin called out his name.

"Dante! A word please."

"Uh oh. Looks like I'm in trouble." Whispered Dante.

"Well, you did kinda tear up our courtyard." replied Ruby.

"That I did." said Dante as he gave Ruby a quickly hug. "I'll catch up you and Yang soon."

With that, Dante left. Leaving a happy Ruby behind as she hasn't seen her father for quite some time since joining beacon.

Weiss came up to Ruby and said.

"After seeing your father in action, I can see where your recklessness came from."

"Ah you're just mad 'cause he whooped your sister's butt."

"Th-That was a draw at best!"

Ozpin's office, moments later.

Inside the office, Ironwood, and Winter waited for the others to arrive. It didn't take long as Ozpin, Glynda and Dante entered the room from the elevator they took.

As they came in, Winter and Ironwood spoke angrily.

"What were you thinking?! Saying such filth in front of my sister!"

"Come on Winter, it looked liked you had a good time." Dante replied.

"That was years ago!"

"Not only did you destroyed Atlas property, but you interfered with our buiness!" Added Ironwood. "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot on the spot!"

"*Tsk* Of I were one your men, I'd shoot you myself! And seriously? Shoot me in front of kids? You have no respect?"

Ironwood angrily growled as Dante really started to piss him off.

"While I couldn't agree with his behavior," Spoke Glynda. "retaliating like you did certainly did help the situation."

"But-"

"Enough!" Shouted Ozpin as he took control of this situation. "Dante. What are you doing here?"

"I've heard the festival was in town and I decided to come and have some fun!"

"Fun you say? I hope it does not involve destroying the academy be cause your definition of fun is rather different."

Ironwood spoke to Dante next.

"You've been out of contact for weeks Dante! You just can't go dark! Where have you been?!"

"I'm not one of your goddamn special operatives, Jimmy." Dante replied as he spoke darkly towards Ironwood.

"General." Corrected Winter.

Dante didn't reply back as he looked at Winter with hate in his eyes as they slightly glowed yellow. The woman saw this and started to back away, it was rare to see him angry.

But why toward the General? It seemed something happened between the two men in the past.

Looking back at Ironwood, Dante said.

"As I said, I'm not one of your own. I work on my own. Plus I've been busy with work. And that work involves being a hunter. That also means I have some contacts, and they told me that your enemy is here!"

"We know." Calmly Replied Ozpin.

"Really? Good! That makes things easier."

"How the hell did you know that?!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Sorry Jimmy that's classified."

Ironwood started to get angry even more. How dare Dante tell him his information on knowing the enemy is here is classified!"

"Damn you Dante! You tell me right now who your contact is and where did you get this information!"

"Fine."

"Damn you Dante I will- Wait. Did you just say fine?"

"Yup!"

"Er…"

"Don't worry you'll meet her in a minute, I've invited her as she is one of my contacts."

That's strange. Dante was just arguing with Ironwood and refused to talk about his contacts and suddenly agreed to talk. Ozpin really couldn't read Dante at all. He is really a mystery time to time, even though he known him for a long time.

"And who would this contact be?" asked Ozpin.

*Ding*

Exiting from the elevator, was a young woman, sitting in a wheelchair, with a horrible scar on her face. As she entered the room she spoke.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Amber!" Said everyone but Dante and Winter in surprise.

"Hi everybody."

"Amber, what are you doing here? You should be resting!" Said Ozpin.

"I think I've rested enough. But I appreciate your concern."

"Heh, always trying to act strong aren't we?"

"Can't keep a maiden like me down." said Amber with a smile.

"With half of the maidens power actually." Joked Dante.

"Even though I'm in this chair, I can still kick your butt with the power I have left.

"No argument there."

"Anyway, did I miss anything?"

"Just the usual argument, nothing new." Replied Glynda as she was happy to see an old friend.

"I see."

"Were just about to discuss about that who was Dante's contact is and how he knew that enemy is here? And it appears it's you." added Ozpin.

"That's right, I'm one of Dante's contacts who told him that the enemy is here. They are here alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the maidens power can feel it."

"What?!" Said everyone, except Dante.

"It's true, it happened a few months ago when my powers felt like it wanted to leave me, I managed to hold it back but it wasn't easy. If I wasn't able to hold it, well, you know what happens."

The maidens power wanted to leave Amber to look for its other half? This is not good.

"Wait." said Ironwood. "If you knew about this information, why didn't you-"

"Contact you?" Interrupted Dante. "Because I told her to."

"You did what?!"

"You heard me. I was there visiting Amber when it happened. If we were to spill it, our enemy probably hidden spies around us to tell them this kind of information. So Amber and I kept it from you for her safety."

Ozpin wasn't pleased to hear this, but was glad to see Dante cared for the girl since she was his first friend she has ever made.

Ironwood however wasn't even happy at all, not being informed of the situation that's happening in front of him. Dante. That bastard. Even though he's not on his side, he would've at least tried to contact him.

Seeing Ironwood angry once more , Dante spoke.

"What's wrong Jimmy? Upset that someone is not feeding you information that could keep you in the loop? Please, like I would ever tell you anything. Not since what happened all those years ago."

Winter, being silent the whole time as she paid attention to what was going on.

("All those years ago? Just what happened?")

Ironwood calmly replied.

"That was years ago. I was just doing my job."

"You could've just waited until we radioed in!"

"And what? Wait for more innocent people to die while you take your time? We were at war!"

"The fight wasn't easy as you think! We had it covered!"

"He was just another casualty of war!"

"He was my brother goddamn it!"

Everyone when silent. Hearing Dante about his brother was a heavy burden on those who took part in the war. But it was true, if Ironwood held back on the attack, his brother would still be here.

Not wanting to have a fight in his office, Ozpin calmly spoke.

"Dante, it would be best if you leave. I'm sure your daughters miss you as they would like you to catch up with you."

"...Yeah, that sounds good. At least I have SOME family left to go back to."

With that, Dante broke eye contact with Ironwood, entered the elevator and left the office. Making the people in the room to relax as all knew Dante is more dangerous than any of them combined. They were glad he was an ally.

"Hard to believe it's been years since Vergil's death." Amber said. "He too was a good friend despite his attitude being strict."

"Indeed." added Ozpin. "If only we had more time, he'd still be here with us."

"Let's not dwell on the past," Said Gylinda. "If we do, it will be a distraction on what's infront of us."

"Yes. All we can do now is move foward, hope for a better future, for all remnant and it's people."

To be continued...

Authors note: What do you guys think? Like it so far? Feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you guys and gals think about it to see if i should continue. If you do, I could make another version of this only with a new character that'll change the whole story! Not an O.C I guarantee that! But who will it be? We'll find out. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been an hour since leaving Ozpin's office, Dante really wanted to leave that place as Ironwood brought back bad memories he wanted to forget. But it seemed the past just kept haunting him, no matter how hard he tried to let it go.

Dante walked into a nearby bar called crowbar, to let off some steam. As a man who eats pizza all the time, as well as having strawberry sundaes, he rarely drinks alcoholic drinks as he does it in special occasions.

Today, it was about forgetting the past.

Sitting down on a bar stool, the bartender saw his customer and said.

"What will it be sir?"

"Give me the largest pint you got." Asked Dante.

"You got it."

Moments later, the bartender returned with Dante's drink. The man paid for it, and began to drink his beer.

"I knew I'd find you here."

After taking sip, Dante turned around and saw Amber in her wheelchair coming towards him.

"Amber, done with Ozpin already?"

"Well, there was nothing much to talk about except what happened earlier."

"Right…" Said Dante as he continued to drink his beer.

Shaking her head, Amber strolled next to Dante as she said.

"Come on Dante, what happened in the past happened there's no changing it. You and Vergil had a good life you both never had before."

"Yeah well, I wanted it to stay like that. And guess what? Ironwood screwed it all up. *Scoff* Should've put a bullet in his metal skull of his along time ago."

"You know killing James won't bring bring back your brother. Nothing will."

"*Sigh* I know."

"...You know, you and Vergil were the first friends I've ever made before you came here. For the first time in my life, I felt happy. So happy that I thought I thought I'd never have friends."

Dante took in what Amber said, it was true as he and, Vergil were her first friends when they first met. People kept their distance as maidens like here were feared and never to be messed with.

But Dante and Vergil had decided to ignore that.

Wanting to see what a maiden can do, the two brothers fought Amber and were beaten! Heck they even used the best of their abilities to wear her down and attack. This loss not only made them friends, but an honor to fight such an a worthy opponent who could best them.

"Yeah, I remember that. I even remember that you kicked our asses that day."

"*Giggle* Well, I did practice with my powers for a long time that I nearly became invisible."

"Heh, yeah."

Both sat in silence as they said nothing while Dante drank his beer.

"*Sigh* This sucks. Even though I'm part, you know what, I can't even get drunk enough to forget my problems. I guess this is a sign don't you think?"

"Well, you're a father now. It just shows you need them in your life. With Summer and Raven gone, your children are all you got. Spend time with them Dante, just as Ozpin said, they miss you. They need their father."

Amber was right, Ruby and Yang need him. They're what's left of his family. All he could do now is just move forward, keep living, and raise his daughters. It's what Vergil would've wanted.

It's what Dante wanted.

And he knows now that he had a family to spend time with.

Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's room.

Ruby and her sister, Yang, were alone together discussing about how they should prepare the next round should Yang and Weiss win.

As they talked.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Huh? Who could that be?" said Ruby as she walked towards the door, opened it, and saw a familiar face.

"Surprise!"

"Dad!"

*Tackle*

"Oof! Not again…" Whined Dante as he was tackled down by his daughter once more.

Standing up from his 'attacker's' 'attack', Dante said.

"Geez, you're gonna be the death of me if you keep up this kind of hugs."

"Sorry!"

"Ruby what are you-DAD?!" Yelled Yang as she saw her father outside of their room.

"Hey Yang, good to see-"

*Tackle*

"Ack! God why…" Whined Dante again as he was attacked er...hugged by his other daughter as her hugs were way worse due to her natural strength.

Seriously. Fatherhood is a pain. Literally.

Standing up once more, again, Dante spoke.

"*Groan* Good to you kids again."

"Oh you have no idea how much it is good to see you again dad!" Replied Yang happily.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you since we left to beacon!" Added Ruby.

"Yeah well, I have to admit, I miss you shop's been quiet for quite some time, it hasn't been the same with you two."

Both sisters laughed as it was true what their father said, ever since they were born, their home/shop had been a fun place despite the looks of it. It was just a huge building that didn't look like a house in the middle of the forest, but to them it was home. Inside it looked like a rundown place, but if you explored the building better with a guide, it is a house!

Oh the fun times they had there, like playing pool, jamming out to rock and roll music, eating dozens of large pizza's. You get the point.

*Growl*

Holding their stomachs, Ruby and Yang laughed once more.

"Hehehe, looks like all this talking about home is making me hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, don't you two worry." Said Dante. "I got just the thing…"

Putting his hands behind his back, Dante brought out at least twelve boxes of pizza! Just how did he do that?! It doesn't matter, it's pizza time!

"PIZZA!" Shouted Ruby and Yang.

"And what's with out a pizza party without this?"

Reaching into his coat, Dante pulled out a game case that said-

"Oh my god...could it be?" Said Yang as she stared at the object.

"It is...it truly is!" Added Ruby as she cried tears of joy.

Grabbing the case from their father's hand, both sisters shouted.

"SUPER ULTRA ULTIMATE STREET FIGHTER VI!

"You got that right!" Yelled Dante as he was pleased to see both of his daughter's reactions.

"But...But how?! This game doesn't come out until a few more months!" Said Ruby as she couldn't believe her eyes as she held the game case.

"Ruby is right, just how the hell did you manage to get your hands on this?!"

"Well, when you become a hunter like me. Or in your case, huntresses, you tend to meet unexpected people in your career."

"*Gasp* You mean you-"

"Yup! I met the man who created the game. I saved him once from hardcore fans from getting their hands on him. Glad they failed."

"Yikes. It was a good thing you were there." Replied Ruby.

"You got that right. Come on, let's play!" Said Yang as she was eager to play the game.

And so they did.

Hours, and many empty pizza boxes later.

"You'll never beat me old man!"

"Ha! You got nothing against someone who is stylish as me!"

"You can do Ruby!"

*Shoryuken!*

*Pow*

*K.O.! PLAYER ONE WINS!*

"Ouch. Looks like dad wins again."

"No…"

"Hahaha! Told ya!"

"My turn!" Said Yang she shoved Ruby out of the way to fight her dad in the game.

*Here comes a new challenger*

"Alright. What was I saying again?"

"You were talking about your last mission!" Ruby replied.

"Oh right! It happened when I was on my way back home after my mission to exterminate some Grimm terrorising a town. It was a long walk home, so I needed a place to crash. I came up to a small village along the way so I stayed there for the night at a nearby Inn, but something was wrong."

"What happened?" asked Yang as she as interested what happened next.

"The worst thing had happened to me that night. I was defeated…"

"No way?!"

"Yes way. To think I was beaten...by the mere sight...of the Inn's five lien menu for a whole pizza! Topped with pepperoni, and jalapenos!"

*K.O.! PLAYER ONE WINS!*

"You are the worst!" Complained Yang as her father distracted her about a delicious pizza that made her drool.

Seeing this happened made Dante and Ruby laugh.

"Looks like I win again. Best two out three?"

"Your on!"

As they continued to play, Ruby asked a question to her father.

"Say dad, I've been meaning to ask, what you doing here?"

"Let's just say I'm on business here, and the details are classified. Sorry kids."

"Aw...at least tell us how you work as a huntsman."

"Well, I see no harm in explaining what I do for a living." Replied Dante as he explained about his profession. "As a professional huntsman like myself, you get to chose how you want to receive your missions. Do you rather wait for them to appear? Or get phone calls from other people to give you one. I think you know which one I chose as I think it suits me better. When you graduate, you choose how you want to live you life. So take your pick, because everyone except results."

"Yeah, I get that. We're pros like you too."

"Is that right?"

"Pfft, yeah! Read the news dad," Said Yang. "we totally saved Vale while you were home."

"Uh huh. From what I've heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost stopped the train."

*Hadoken*

*K.O.! PLAYER ONE WINS*

"OH COME ON!"

"And last time I checked, they don't give out for medals for 'almost'."

"They do, and their called silver!" Said Ruby.

"Huh. You right about that. But you're not pros yet, so you are semi-pros in my book." Dante said giving his daughters a good enough compliment.

Smiling a bit, Yang continued where Ruby left off.

"During the train incident, we helped taking down Roman Torchwick. He's locked up in Ironwood's ship, and crime's have been down ever since. You could call that bounty mission."

"So it seems. But let's get serious for a moment. You may be acting like huntresses, but you don't think like one. You really think a couple of rookies and their friends could end all crime in a kingdom?"

"Ok...good point." Ruby replied as she knew her father was right.

"That's what I thought. Listen. Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got locked up. It stopped. Completely. That might sound good but it's not. I mean, White Fang activity has also been stopped. Why is that? I'll tell you for an example, you cut off the head of a king taijitu, the second head is in charge now. See what I mean?"

"You mean...there's someone else who took Romans place?" Yang asked as she knew where this was going.

"Exactly!" Replied Dante. "If the boss had been taken out, their back up, or worse, the true mastermind has taken over where they left off. *Sigh* I swear, why can't Ironwood see that? Perhaps all that time military rotten his mind to even notice what's going on in the city."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other in surprise as how did their dad knew Ironwood?

"You knew the General?" Asked Yang.

"Of course I do! I know just about anybody before you two were born. Remember, you're talking to the leader of the stylish team that graduated in beacon!"

Dante reached into his coat and pulled out a photo to show his children. On it was himself with a different outfit and younger, (DMC 1 outfit) another man in a long blue robes holding a katana, a woman in white showing some skin with a bazooka cannon with a large bayonet under the barrel, and another woman in black tight outfit with a large sword next to her.

"Oh my god, is that...aunt Lady and Aunt Trish?!" Asked Yang.

"Wow, you guys look so cool!" Said Ruby.

"That's right, Team DVLS (Devils) we were one of the best, rivals to Team STRQ (Stark)."

Dante pulled out another photo and it revealed two men and women. Both two of the man and woman has black hair and red eyes as one held a large sword and the other had a katana with a revolver like sheath. The other woman had a white robe on, while the second man had blonde hair.

Looking closer on the photos, Ruby and Yang only said one word.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, your mother's, Raven and Summer. It's here where I met them, they were something. One is tough while the other is the nicest. Like them we were also well known by everyone. Oh man the adventures we had together, some great, some not so great but overall, amazing."

Ruby looked amazed from what her father said about her mother, Yang however stared the picture, looking at her mother as if she had her for the first time in her life.

Seeing this Dante pulled back the photo, breaking her trance as he said.

"Anyway, that's all for today, I gotta head back to my hotel, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Aw...do really have to go?" Ruby said as she didn't want her father to leave.

"Afraid so, but don't worry I'll be in town. If you need me, I'm just a scroll call away."

Dante stood up began to head toward the door.

But before he could.

"Look, let me give you some advice, not just as a hunter, but as a father. As huntresses, you still got a long way to go. When you graduate, don't think you're done, you've just begun. Because everyday you're here, it's worth the time when you out there in the field. You two, I can see You'll be the best like I was and your mothers, you're gonna go far. Perhaps better than us."

Hearing this from their father, Ruby and Yang were given the drive to continue with their training, if he and their mothers can do it so can than they.

"Do you two still have your amulets?"

Reaching into their shirt/scarf, Ruby and Yang pulled out an amulet with a large red gem in the middle. One silver for Ruby, and the other, gold for Yang.

With a smile Dante said.

"Good, hold onto those will ya? They are the last gift that your mother gave you. As did mine. Wearing those will remind you that she'll always be with you. Even in death."

Hearing those words made the girls gripped their amulets tight, as they will never let anything happen to it.

Giving them one last goodbye, Dante opened his arms.

"Alight, come on. Give your old man hug!"

No arguing with that, Ruby and Yang stood up and hugged their father tight as they could as it was great to see him.

Not wanting to let go, but he had a job to do, Dante ended the hug and left his both of his daughter's room, as they had a match coming up the next day.

It was good to see them again, he just hoped no harm comes between them.

Unknown location.

*Ring* Ring*

"Hello?"

"Dante! My dear old pal, how are you? You at Vale?"

"Oh it's you. Yeah I made it this afternoon, paid a visit to my kids."

"Really? How was it? Because I really do miss those kids."

"It was great to meet them, but let me tell ya, being a parent is not easy."

"Oh I bet, I got a kid too ya know? And I know your pain."

"*Scoff* I bet. What do want?"

"I got some new info on the enemy, they are in beacon academy and participating in the colosseum. Knowing them, they are up to no good."

"Is that right? Then I better watch my back."

"Good."

"Just one question before we cut off. How do you know all of this?"

"Oh Dante, Dante, Dante. Have forgotten who runs this city?"

"The Mayor?"

"...Smart ass…"

*Click*

The next day, Colosseum.

After an...interesting match with team CRDL against a team from Atlas, It was time for Team RWBY's match. Representing them was Yang and Weiss. Both were preparing their fight as they discussed who they were fighting.

Amongst the crowd, was the rest of Team RWBY, Ruby and Blake, watching their teammates as they rooted for them.

"Come on girls! Do your best!"

"Good luck!"

"If you win, drinks are on me!"

"Yeah drinks are on-wait what?"

Feeling disgusted who ever said that,looking next to them was-

"DAD?!"

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

Sitting next to Ruby and Blake, was Dante, eating some popcorn as he was enjoying the entertainment in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" Said Ruby in surprise yet happy. "And when did you get here?"

"That's your father?" Asked Blake as she finally met Ruby and Yang's father as they mentioned him last night when she and Weiss returned from their personal businesses.

"Yup! So, your Blake huh?"

"Uh...Y-Yes?"

"My kids told me a lot of things about you. You know, about what you used to do, and turning traitor from your group. My old man did the same thing. It takes guts. So you're ok in my book."

"Oh um, thank you sir." Replied Blake as she felt awkward yet slightly happy as she accepted for what she was trying to do.

"Don't mention it," Said Dante as he shrugged. "anyway, I'm here on business. So you could say I'm doing my job right now?"

"You mean your working right now? Eating popcorn and hanging out like casual?"

"That's right. I'm living the dream!"

"Wow, your job is so cool." Said Ruby.

"Sounds lazy if you ask me." Replied Blake.

"Shh! The match is starting!"

"TODAY'S MATCH IS TEAM DOUBLES! REPRESENTING TEAM RWBY IS WEISS SCHNEE, AND YANG BRANWEN! AND THEIR OPPONENTS, FROM TEAM FNKI, FLYNT COAL, AND NEON KATT!"

Meanwhile, Colosseum arena.

"Welp, it's out turn!" Yang said.

"Just remember to keep proper form." Weiss said as she wanted to win this fight.

"Alright, alright. You're from altas, what can we expect?"

"Seeing as their kingdom, academy, and armed forces are merged into one. We can expect strict fighters with advanced technology, and carefully planned strategies."

*Zoom*

Feeling a wind behind them spooked the girls as who caused it appeared in front of them, a cat type faunus riding on roller blades holding a pair of nunchucks. Next to her was a young man with a trumpet as a weapon, looking like musicians.

"Or whatever they are." said Weiss as she made the mistake of what their opponent's might've looked like.

"Hey!" Said the man named Flynt. "You Weiss Schnee right? The heiress."

"Yes! I am!"

"Then I take it you're pretty good with dust."

"Well I do my best."

"Yeah! My dad was good too. Owned a little dust shop of his own. 'Til your father's company ran him out outta business." Replied Flynt with a hint I anger in his tone.

Feeling ashamed for her father's actions, Weiss apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

*Scoff* Sure you are."

Defending her friend, Yang Spoke out.

"Hey! Why don't you-"

"Hey! Why don't you?" Interrupted Flynt's partner Neon. "That's what you sound like!"

Feeling akward from Neon's words, Yang tried to speak back, but the faunus girl said.

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair?"

"Oh, really?"

"Uh? Yeah! Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Interrupted Neon once more. "It'd take you a quite a while because your so...you know…'top heavy'."

"Excuse me?!" Yelled Yang as she was insulted by Neon's choice of words.

As they spoke the arena changed into four parts, desert, rocky geysers, ruined city, and rocky lava geysers.

Preparing themselves, the announcer spoke.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...BEGIN!"

As the battle began, as Flynt and Neon separated both Yang and Weiss.

It began with Yang Vs. Neon as the cat faunus used her speed against Yang and insults to break the blondes focus as it was beginning to work. As well as using her nunchucks fused with ice dust to freeze Yang's leg and arm. The blonde haired girl couldn't compete with that type of speed and the insults she was receiving at same time. Now she knew how it felt when people hear her puns from their side of the story.

With Weiss and Flynt, both teens were at an equal skill as one had speed and dust use, while the other had a different style to fight. Things looked good for Weiss when Flynt activated his semblance by multiplying himself, give him an edge. Eventually, Weiss fell on her knees as Flynt had the upper hand and was about give the final blow. But his attention was drawn towards Neon and her opponent as his teammate kept on insulting her. Seeing this as an opportunity to take out both girls, Flynt attacked.

Suddenly he was tacked down towards the lava geysers by Weiss as she sacrificed herself to stop Flynt.

Seeing this, catched Yang's attention as saw her teammate stopped her opponent from attacking her. As this happened, Weiss's rapier was caught in the blast as it flew straight into the air and impaled the ground in front of Yang.

Hurt, but not out yet, Flynt survived the push, as he came out with a small amount of appropriate aura left to stay in the fight.

Neon rolled around Flynt and said.

"You did it, Flynt!"

"Yeah, barely."

"Yup! Oh, don't worry about top heavy, she's easy! But kind of annoying."

"HO HO! IT SEEMS MRS BRANWEN IS OUT NUMBERED, CAN SHE HOLD ON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?"

Seeing our numbered, Yang thought what to do next. That's is until she saw Weiss's weapon in front of her, giving her the ultimate idea!

"I better thank dad for giving me these types of lessons, otherwise I would be screwed."

Without a second thought, Yang picked up Weiss's sword and pointed at Flynt and Neon!

Seeing shocked the crowd and the announcers!

"WHATS THIS?! MRS BRANWEN HAS PICKED UP SCHNEE'S WEAPON AND SHE IS USING IT! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! BUT CAN SHE WIELD IT LIKE HER TEAMMATE CAN?"

"HO HO! I BELIEVE WE MAY FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!"

Seeing this as a surprise, yet able to fight, Flynt ordered Neon to roll ahead of him and used his trumpet to give her an extra boost of speed.

Yang shot her gauntlets behind her to boost her own speed toward Neon as she prepared her new weapon.

Getting close, Yang began to swing the blade as it made contact with Neon as she started to receive damage, and at the same time firing her gauntlets everywhere to keep up with her opponent. Yang continued to swing the weapon as she used it like an expert as she spin around so amazingly, she looked like a yellow blur!

As she kept firing, one of the shots interrupted Flynt's focus on Neon as his trumpet blew her away from the fight toward the rocky geysers.

Yang saw this as an opportunity to take out Flynt as he was the one calling the shots.

Seeing the blonde girl running towards him,Flynt used his semblance to multiply and blew his trumpet at her to push her back.

Acting quickly, Yang fired her gauntlets multiple times behind her. As she got close, she used the sword to stab into the trumpet's bell and exploded. Braking the weapon into pieces.

Defenseless, the Flynt saw Yang dashing towards him and yelled.

"You're going down!"

Yang thrusted the rapier towards Flynt multiple times as it looked like a million stabs at incredible speed! With one final thrust, it pushed the teen boy several feet away. Taking him out of the fight.

Turning around to end the fight, Yang saw Neon rolled into a geyser and send her into the air. Defenseless.

Smiling for this opportunity. Yang pointed her gauntlet and said the best one liner her father says before his victims meet their end.

"Jackpot."

*Bang*

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH! TEAM RUBY WINS! WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF SKILL! YANG BRANWEN SHOWED EVERYONE HERE IN THE COLOSSEUM THAT SHE IS NOT THE ONE TO BE MESSED WITH WHEN SHE BRINGS A SWORD INTO BATTLE!"

Up in the stands, Dante watched Yang kicked some major butt out there. It made him proud to see how far she had come. Hard to believe she was just a little girl at one point and now she's all grown up to become one tough kid. He saw Team FNKI congratulate Yang and Weiss's victory as Ruby and Blake ran up to their teammates to help them up.

"Heh, look at her. You're little badass. If only you were here to see her now, you would be proud. If there is a heaven, you better be looking down on her and see what she's become. I just hope you realized you would've been a great father. Perhaps even better than me as I tried my best. Nah, it would probably be a tie. I have Ruby as you have Yang. Our kids, they're gonna be badasses in the future. You'll see."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is been moment's after Yang's and Weiss's battle with Team FNKI as the girls were in the infirmary being treated for their injuries.

Yang's injuries were minor as her aura took care of that, Weiss however had seen better days as she was treated for burns on her body and suffered aura exhaustion. Visiting the them both was Ruby and Blake, as well as Team JNPR to congratulate on their victory.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Asked Ruby.

"Doing alright sis," Replied Yang. "Doctor's say I'll be fine, my aura is taking care of me.I should be good to go in no time!"

"That's good to hear, how about you Weiss? How are you doing?" Jaune asked in worry.

Appreciating the concern, Weiss said.

"I'm fine Jaune, thank you. I'm just going to need a lot of bed rest since my aura ran out due to me pushing Flynt into that lava geyser."

"We wish you a speedy recovery, you deserve it after what you've been through." Said Ren"

"That's right, not many people take such a risk to sacrifice themselves to save another." Added Blake.

"It showed the loyalty that you were willing to sacrifice your life for friend in need." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I got nothing fancy to say about you falling into that lava geyser, BUT OH MY GOSH! DID YOU GUYS SEE HOW YANG WAS AWESOME BACK THERE!" Excitedly yelled Nora.

"Hey!" Complained Weiss as they began to speak about the battle between Yang and Team FNKI instead of her condition.

"Oh yeah, Yang was great wasn't she?" Said Ruby. "I mean I was worried about her, but then when I saw her pick up that sword-"

"Rapier!" Interrupted Weiss.

"Same thing. Anyway, when she picked up that sword, it reminded me when our dad taught us how to use swords before we came to beacon! Oooooh those were good times."

"Tell me about it," Added Yang. "I can't believe I almost forgot about our sword lessons! Thank goodness it gave me the upper hand on that fight."

"Your dad gave you sword lessons?" Jaune said with a hint of jealously as he didn't knew a single thing on how to use a sword.

Luckily, and thankfully, Pyrrha became a teammate and teacher at the same time to teach him about using a sword and a shield.

"Just a moment," Asked Pyrrha. "If your father taught both of you using swords, how come you are using different weapons right now?"

Yang Answered.

"Well, me and Ruby have different tastes in weapons and fighting styles. I like using my fists and Ruby took an interest in scythes. As Dad saw our curiosity in weaponry, he decided trained us as he is the master of any weapon he comes across. With a little help of course."

"So your dad can use any weapon to kick butt? AWESOME!" Yelled Nora.

"So cool…"Said Jaune as he imagined how Yang and Ruby's dad uses many types of weapons at once.

"Interesting indeed." Complemented Ren.

"Your father can master any weapon be comes across in seconds?! How is that possible?!" Said Pyrrha in shock as it was impossible to learn the use of any weapon just like that.

Ruby Shrugged her shoulders and said.

"I dunno, dad says it could be his semblance. It the only explanation on how he's so good with other types of weapons."

"I...suppose that makes sense."

*Ding Dong*

*Pyrrha Nikos, please report to the Headmaster's office. Pyrrha Nikos.*

"Oooh, someone's in trouble." Joked Nora as and the others heard from the announcement.

"Nora." Scold Ren slightly as he knew his teammate was joking around.

"Any idea what they need you for?" Jaune asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure I'll find out once I'm there." Replied Pyrrha as she said her goodbyes and left the room.

As the girl left, the others wondered why did the headmaster needed Pyrrha for.

Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office.

Looking into the sunset from his office, Ozpin stared at it, as he hoped the decision he had made earlier would perhaps give them an edge and stop things from becoming worse.

His thoughts were interrupted when his elevator door opened, revealing Dante walking in and said.

"Heard the announcement has been made, are you sure this is what you want? By choosing this 'girl' as your new guardian?"

"Not really." Replied Ozpin as he turned around to face the man. "Maidens choose themselves, but I believe I have found the right candidate. Right now our enemy could be planning anything at this moment, and time is running out. This might be the only hope of keeping them from the gaining the rest of Amber's powers away."

"By choosing 'her' as the new host? She has potential Oz, but she's just a kid. She might be the best but even the best can fall, you're taking away her future. Most importantly we don't even know what it will do to both of those girls."

"I know. But ever since the day I met her, I had a feeling at might be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring. And I believe she's definitely next become our new maiden."

Dante shook his head as this was a bad idea already.

Suddenly the elevators bell ranged as the doors open once more, revealing-

"Miss Nikos, it is a pleasure you could make it here. We have much to discuss, please, take a seat."

"Thank you professor Ozpin." Replied Pyrrha as she walked toward the desk and sat on the chair in front of him.

"Before we begin, your previous battle in the tournament was very impressive, you handed it like it was child's play. Such a display would put most veteran huntsman to shame to see your performance."

Pyrrha smiled as she was praised by the headmaster himself. But she didn't do it alone.

"Thank you headmaster, but I would never have made it this far without my teammates as we have become great friends along The way. Of course seeing I'm the best in the group, they have chosen me to be in the final round."

Ozpin laughed.

"Yes well, it comes as no surprise that they've have chosen you to move onto the final round of the tournament. You fight very impressively amongst your peers."

"I agree with Ozpin here. You fight good for your age, but I was a lot more stylish back in my days."

Hearing a voice behind her, Pyrrha turned around and saw a man in a red coat near the elevator she exited from. Where did this man come from? Did she pass him earlier?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't see you there, who are you?"

Dante shook his head, how did she not seen him?! Ah well, it didn't matter.

"The Names Dante, you might've heard of me from my daughters."

"Daughters?"

Ozpin answered her question.

"Dante is a very good trusted friend of mine, and Ruby and Yang's father."

Father?! Did he say this man is Ruby and Yang's father? Hearing this surprised Pyrrha as she heard about him and his skill of weaponry from them earlier.

"Your Ruby and Yang's Father?"

"That's right! Have they mentioned me?"

"They have. Your daughters told me a lot of things about you. Mostly about your skill of mastering any weapon you come across in seconds."

"What can I say? I'm good."

"I see…" Replied Pyrrha as she wanted to know why she was called here. "Um...Professor, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why am I here?" Asked Pyrrha as she wanted to get the point.

"Ah yes, I believe we were off topic for a moment. Take a seat and I'll explain."

Feeling worried, and cautious, the redhead took her seat and waited for what the headmaster had to say.

"Now then,Tell me Miss Nikos. What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Vital Festival, Colosseum.

Everyone within the colosseum were excited and cheering as the finals for the festival had arrived. People who were watching made their bets, as they wondered who would win the tournament.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE ONE ON ONE FINALS!"

The Crowd cheered as they eagerly waited for the fights to begin.

In the arena were several finalists, such as Yang, Penny, Pyrrha, Sun, Mercury, and more.

The announcers explained the rules for the finals.

"BARTY, WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN THE RULES?"

"WHY IT'S QUITE SIMPLE PETER. INSTEAD OF A BRACKET SYSTEM, EACH ROUND WILL BE RANDOMLY DETERMINED IMMEDIATELY BEFORE THE MATCH TAKES PLACE."

"LIKE ANY GOOD HUNT, THERE WILL BE ZERO TIME TO PREPARE!"

"AHH, YES YES. NOW LET'S SEE WHO OUR FIRST MATCH WILL BE!"

On the huge screen around the colosseum, the photos of the combatants spinned randomly as the audience were in the edge of their seats. And it wasn't just the colosseum, it was the whole world as well. Many looked at their t.v. screens to see who will win and the kingdom they represent.

At last the screen shown who are chosen to fight.

"YANG BRANWEN V.S. MERCURY BLACK! THERE IS YOUR MATCH FOR TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WOULD THE OTHER COMBATANTS PLEASE LEAVE THE ARENA!"

With that, the others left the area as Yang and Mercury faced each other to fight. The stage transformed around them as it was surrounded by stage lights, and the area around them lowered themselves as the floor below their feet became a large platform.

Facing each other, Yang spoke.

"You better not go easy on me."

"Heh, you wish." Replied Mercury. "And there's no swords here either to give an edge. It's all nothing but punches and kicks here."

"I know, and it's just the way I like it!"

"THREE. TWO. ONE. FIGHT!

The battle had begun, and it was quite a display as the teens showed talent of raw power into their punches and kicks as Mercury and Yang were at an equal into their attacks as both used their knowledge of martial arts in this fight.

They started with a series of punching, kicking, and blocking, as well was using their weapons to increase their speed and strength to throwing each other off guard.

There were moments when one of them had the advantage, but they just kept on fighting with all they got.

Eventually, the match came to a close when Mercury fired a salvo of bullets into the air and spun around the arena. The bullets the landed on Yang as it pummeled her onto ground. As it ends Mercury started to walk away as the fight was over already.

That was until a burst of flame ignited behind him. Mercury turned around and saw Yang standing, looking angry with her hair glowing bright and eyes turned red.

Using all her strength from the attacks she absorbed thanks to her semblance, she attacked Mercury a fury of punches as it caught the teen off guard.

With one final punch, Mercury's aura completely depleted as he flew a couple of feet away. Making Yang the winner of the match.

"MERCURY BLACK'S AURA IS DEPLETED! YANG BRANWEN WINS!

"WHAT A WAY TO KICK OF THE FINALS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

With a quick deep breath Yang's hair and eyes returned to normal as she celebrated with an armed raised as she was glad she won that fight. She turned to Mercury and said.

"Better luck next time."

With that, she turned away to exit the arena and join the others.

That's is until.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

Yang turned around and saw Mercury charging towards her with a kick! Quickly thinking, she raised her arm and punched his leg, breaking it in the process as the boy was knocked onto the ground in pain.

Seeing this caused a shock amongst the crowd as they looked in horror and disgust.

Seeing her work done in self-defense Yang said.

"That's what you get you little-"

"Yang Branwen! Stand down now!"

"Huh?"

Yang looked around and saw atlas soldiers and droids surrounding the area and all their weapons were pointing at her!

"What?! Why?!" Yang demanded why are they pointing their weapons at her instead of Mercury? He was the one who attacked first!

"Mercury!" Shouted a green haired girl who ran towards her teammate to help him.

"Why she do that?! Why Emerald?! Why she attack me?!" Said Mercury as he held on his leg in pain.

This doesn't make sense! Why is she being accused of attacking him when it's the other way around!

Yang looked up and saw on the screen to see what truly happened. She saw Mercury on the ground defeated and regaining his breath.

Suddenly the blonde girl saw herself walk towards the boy and shot his leg as it made a bone cracking sound.

That's not what happened! That's not her acting heartless on a student that had just been beaten already!

Yang looked around and saw her teammates, looking at her in shock and surprise as they couldn't believe what she had done!

She didn't do this! She would never do such a thing!

"I didn't do that! Please you have to believe me!" Begged Yang as she hoped they would listen.

"Stand down Branwen! I repeat, stand down!" Said the soldier as he down listen.

"Just listen to me!"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The crowd gasped see what happened.

Yang closed her eyes as she heard shots firing near her. But she didn't feel pain. Not even a feeling of numbness. She Opened her eyes and saw-

"Dad?!"

There he was, her father, Dante, guns drawn pointing towards the atlas soldiers. At least what's left of them. The droids were shot to pieces and the human ones were left defenseless as their rifles were destroyed.

He saved her. Her own father! Boy was she glad to see him!

"Dad I…"

"Yang are you ok?"

"Yeah I-"

"Get out of here and get to safety! I'll handle these bastards!"

Wanting to argue but seeing the situation she is in, Yang left the arena as she hoped things get solved.

Dante looked at the rest of the others and said.

"You boy scouts better run, or else I'll put a bullet in between your eyes for threatening my daughter!"

The soldiers nodded in fear as they ran away seeing what he can do. Leaving Mercury and Emerald alone.

"You two." Said Dante in an angry tone as he pointed his guns at the two teens.

"Shit it's him!" Cursed Mercury as he and Emerald met Dante a long time ago.

"You're gonna pay for what you did here."

"Damn it he knew!" Said Emerald. "How?!"

"This isn't the first time something like this happened. Remember Amber?"

"Yeah, he knew." said Mercury as he knew they were screwed.

Dante pulled the hammer on his guns.

"Here's what we're gonna do…"

"Dante Redgrave! Stand down!"

Hearing his name, Dante turned and saw a dozen atlas robots pointing their weapons towards him. He turned around and saw Mercury and Emerald running away from him as the teen boy was hanging on his partner's shoulder to continue his act of being in pain.

"Shit! That's just great. Goddamn you Ironwood!"

"Dante Redgrave! I repeat, stand down!" Replied the robot as it was voiced by one of the soldiers controlling it temporarily.

"How about this," Suggested Dante. "You guys walk away and I don't have to break your toys. That way your boss can come here and we can chat."

"Not a chance pal."

"Is that so? Well then, you should know that all the guys you got right now won't stand a chance against me."

"I can arrange that. I'm need major back up now!"

Hearing something falling, Dante looked up and saw drop ship sending in reinforcements on his location. From it was more atlas droids armed to the teeth, surrounding him with weapons drawn.

Still hanging around, the crowd looked in shock as atlas dropped in what it looked like hundreds of robots in the arena. How can one man ask for this much and fight them all by himself?!

Not knowing what to do, the announcers called the headmaster for help.

"Headmaster, what shall we do?"

"Seeing what happened with miss Branwen, I say the show must go on." Replied Ozpin. "Give the people some entertainment as I hope it will ease on what happened earlier."

"But-"

"And turn the camera's back on. I want to show our audience that they have nothing to fear. Yes it sounds ridiculous, but I have a feeling this will work."

Both men knew this was crazy, but they had no choice. Getting back into their senses, they spoke.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS WE HAVE A DARING COMBATANT WHO DARES CHALLENGE ATLAS! WHAT SHALL OUR HERO DO? DOES HE HAVE A CHANCE?"

"HO! HO! I BELIEVE WE MAY FIND OUT! AS OUR COMBATANT HERE IS A FORMER STUDENT FROM BEACON ACADEMY, AND VERY TALENTED ONE! LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU, DANTE REDGRAVE!"

As crazy as it seems, the crowd and the world started to cheer as they wanted to see how can one man can stand against the world's most advanced military.

Seeing this is Ozpin's work, Dante went along with it as he was aching to let off some steam.

With a smile, Dante twirled Ebony and Ivory and aimed once more, and said.

"This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!

To be continued...

Authors Note: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the fic, I got great positive feedbacks as it made me proud on what I've created. But let's give thanks to capcom and rooster teeth for creating such great series we all enjoyed. Also I wanted to add a fight scene with Dante against the atals robots, but I feel like it would take too much of my time at tho moment as I am kinda busy. If you want, you can create the fight by playing devil may cry 4 special edition on bloody palace. Just saying. Anyway I'm taking a break form this as I said I'm busy, so tell me what you guys think so far and I will create more chapters for you. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is VNN, I am Lisa Lavender. A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon during the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament. One of Beacon Academy's students attacked their opponent after moments defeating them in their match. Atlas soldiers attempt to subdue the student, until a mysterious red coated man stopped their actions and fought against Atlas by himself. Witnesses who saw this had mixed reactions."

"I don't know what beacon's headmaster is teaching his students, but it was awesome!" Replied a witness. "That Dante guy, he was a graduate student from there, and showed some crazy skills down in that arena I've never seen! It was like watching a video game!"

"What about the student that was attacked after the match? Surely you felt horrible for them?" said the reporter behind the camera.

"Oh them? Yeah, yeah, it was terrible. But that Dante guy! He was the star that night!"

"I hope that Dante guy is single," said another witness. "he looked hot! That white hair, his handsome face...oh I just want to notice me!"

"What about the student what was attacked?"

"Who cares! That Dante was so hot I want him! Dante! If you are listening, Notice me senpai!"

*Bzzt*

"Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on available huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."

*Bzzt*

"What about you Caboose? Are you following on any of this what's so ever?"

"I think so...That guy Tex, Is really a robot. And you're his boyfriend, so that makes you...a gay robot!"

"...Yeah, that's right. I'm a gay robot…"

*Bzzt*

"Hey! I was watching that! Red vs. Blue was on!" Mercury complained as he was fixing one of his mechanical legs as someone turned off the T.V.

"Shut up! That show is nothing garbage!" Said Emerald.

"Pfft. You don't know comedy when you see it. Also, is that how you treat a patient like myself?"

Getting on her nerves, Emerald grabbed the screwdriver Mercury was using and turned it viciously.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Too tight!"

"Enough!"

Both teens turned and saw their leader, Cinder, speaking about what happened at the Festival.

"Mercury here put on a wonderful show, he was quite brave."

"Yeah, but that bastard Dante almost ruined everything!" Replied Mercury. "He knew it was us that attack the previous Fall maiden."

"If it wasn't for Atlas, both of us would've been taken in!" Emerald added.

"A minor setback," Replied Cinder. "Dante may know it was us, but there isn't anything he can't prove as we are students at the moment. It would make him look bad if people saw him attacking us."

"Right...that's good to hear. What do we do now?"

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup...goes smoothly."

Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's room.

"I'm sorry, But you left us with no choice." Replied Ironwood as he was explaining the consequences of what happened earlier.

"But he attacked me first I swear!" Yelled Yang as she tried to tell the facts to the General.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." (*Sigh* "Mostly about Dante.")

Weiss spoke out to defend her friend.

"But Yang would never do that!"

"That's right!" Ruby added as she helped her sister. "Yang is my sister and she would never act like that! My dad and aunt's trained us personally, and instructed to keep our emotions in check!"

Hearing their words meant the truth, but Ironwood knew what had to be done to keep the public safe, and from lashing out if he made an alternate choice here.

He took a deep breath and said.

"You all seemed like good students, and the staff here are fully aware that you would never act they way you did. But I believe, and hope this to be, as nothing more that a result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out in the battlefield, your judgement can be clouded at an you need things that simply aren't there. Even after the fighting has passed…

"But I wasn't-"

"That's enough!" Ironwood lashed out as he grew tired of Yang's explanation.

Team RWBY looked in shock as the General shouted. It was the first time they were shouted like this.

"The sad truth is...whether it was an accident, or an assault...it doesn't matter. The world saw you attacked an innocent student. They already made their conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that...you're disqualified."

Hearing this made the girls lower their heads in shame. Especially Yang. Why couldn't they believe her damn it! It just doesn't make sense! Mercury attacked first!

With that, Ironwood left the room. Giving the girls sometime to take all this information in.

After a moment of silence. Yang spoke.

"You guys believe me, right?"

"Duh! Of course we do!" Replied Ruby.

"You may be hotheaded, but not ruthless!" Weiss said as she too believe her.

"...Blake?"

The black haired girl didn't say anything, as she was struggling to believe her teammate or not.

"I want to believe you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Yelled Weiss as she couldn't believe what Blake was saying.

Hearing these words shattered Yang as she can't believe her best friend wouldn't even believe her.

"B-Blake…?"

Blake looked up to her friend for a moment and looked back down, should she believe Yang? It's just like being with Adam all over again.

Before anyone could reply.

"I can't believe it...you too huh…?"

All three girls looked at Yang.

"I trusted you Blake...and now you won't trust me…"

"Yang...I-"

"Hehehe...have I gone crazy?" Yang laughed as she stared to cry. "I mean I know what I saw, but everyone didn't. So why won't they listen…"

"Yang…" Blake said silently.

"It doesn't make any sense...Mercury attacked me! I defended myself… But everyone didn't see what really happened...What is going on?"

"Yang I-"

"I TRUSTED YOU BLAKE!"

All three girls jumped as Yang shouted at Blake.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU TRUSTED ME! NOW YOU DON'T! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, AFTER ALL THE TIMES I DEFENDED YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME!"

Blake was silent. Why couldn't she believe her? Why can't she just say it? Why?

"Yang I-"

"I hate you…"

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!"

The Faunus girl looked in shock as he heard the words coming from her friends mouth. Not only that, Blake looked into Yang's eyes, and saw rage. Pure rage. She even saw-

"I HATE THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST ME AFTER WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TEAMMATES! FRIENDS! BUT NOW, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND! I WISH THAT YOU STAYED WITH THE WHITE FANG SO I CAN FIND YOU AND I CAN PUT YOU AWAY LIKE ALL THE OTHER CRIMINALS!"

With that said, Yang ran out of the room and never looked back after what she had said just now.

Watching in shock, the girls said nothing as what Yang said to Blake.

She didn't mean that right? Breaking the silence once more, Weiss spoke.

"How could you Blake! Yang is our friend! And she trust's you! Why couldn't you say you believed her?"

"I'm sure what Yang said didn't meant that!" Said Ruby as she entered the conversation. "She was angry and wasn't thinking what she was saying! Please don't take too personal."

Blake didn't reply as she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Blake? Blake what's wrong?"

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, she even looked scared.

"I...I don't know… I was looking at Yang and I felt...scared...when I saw her eyes change."

"Well, they do turn red when she gets angry."

"No...This time they were different color."

"A different color? I've never seen her eyes turn into a different color. What was it?"

"I...I don't want to…"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because when I try to think back on those eyes, I saw anger, so much anger that I've never seen. Those eyes…"

"Blake please, as her sister, I have to know what happened to her eyes."

Blake struggled as she tried to remember the color due to having to deal with so much anger coming from Yang. After a moment of trying to remember, the girl finally spoke.

"They...They were colored 'Blue'..."

Beacon Academy, Rooftop.

After running away from her teammates, Yang fell on her knees and cried loud as she could. She just couldn't believe it, Mercury attacked her as she fought back to defend herself! But the rest of the world saw different, they saw her attacking him while he was on the ground defenseless! It just doesn't make any sense damn it! Just what is going on…

"Hey there Yang."

Yang turned and saw her father standing behind her.

"Dad…"

Before he could reply back, Dante was hugged from her daughter as she embraced him hard as she could as the teen wanted this nightmare to end. Knowing what she was going through, Dante's father instinct kicked in as he hugged Yang back as he rubbed her head to comfort her much as he could.

"It's all right," he said. "let it all out.

And so she did.

Moments later…

Sitting against the roofs rails, Dante had a chat with Yang as both drank canned beer. Courtesy of the best dad on the planet! Now Dante knew it was illegal to give minors alcohol, but knowing Yang over the years of sneaking out and partying, including the situation she was in now, he decided to let this one slide as long as no one knew.

What was it that the kids say it these days? YOLO? Ah who the hell cares?

Finishing taking a sip, Dante spoke.

"So...sucks for you for what you're going through."

"Yup." Replied Yang as she continued to drink her beer.

"*Sigh* Yeah...so tell me, what the hell happened?"

"You know what happened."

"But why'd you do it? I mean you beat that kid and won. But you suddenly attacked him as he was beaten already."

"I told you already! He attacked me first!"

"Are you sure? You better not be lying, or otherwise you're crazy."

Yang looked into her father's eyes with a look of seriousness.

"I. Am. Not. Lying."

Dante stared at Yang and smiled.

"Alright, I believe you."

"What?!" Yang said as she was shocked to hear her father believe her that quick!

"You heard me young lady, I believe you."

"But-"

"Let's just say something like this happened to a friend of mine before. It's a long boring story."

"Dad I-"

"I Don't want to hear it, as I said I believe you. You're my daughter Yang. I've known you since you were born. You may have lied when you were younger, but this time your older. And I trained you, and seen your determination to become a huntress, just like your mother."

Yang said nothing as she was reminded of her mother. Summer, her adopted mother. But was treated as she was her own, like Ruby. But…

"I saw mom…"

"What?" Dante replied with a look of shock.

"My mom. That woman that looked liked me, in the photo you showed me and Ruby, What was my mom wasn't?"

Dante hesitated.

"...Yeah, that was your mom. Where did you see her?"

"...It was before the incident where the train crashed into the city as we tried to stop Torchwick. I was fighting one of his lackey's, but apparently she was better than me. I was in trouble, and took a bad hit. When I woke up, the girl I was fighting disappeared. Then. I saw her, my mom. But…"

"But?"

"There was something different, she looked the same except she was a mask. But that's not what caught my eye."

"What was it?"

"The sword she carried in the picture, it wasn't the same one. It was different, it looked like an old sword. Like that one person in the blue robes, it was that one she was using. A katana."

Dante ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah...that sounds like your mom alright. And let me guess, she didn't say anything?"

"No. How did you know that?"

"*Tsk* Typical Raven, always trying to be the silent type. Trying to be cool ya know?"

"Heh, I bet. But why does she have that sword instead of hers?"

"...She carries it to honor the memory of that guy in the blue robes. They were rivals of sort. Both had honor, skills in katanas. They were quite the pair, but she fell for yours truly."

"What happened?"

Dante didn't want to say but...he wanted to get it off of his chest.

"He sacrificed himself so I could live. *Scoff* Bastard. Trying to be the hero so he can redeem himself…"

"What did he do?" Asked Yang as she wanted to know more about the man.

"He...did a lot of bad things. Mostly killing people who pissed him off. Let's leave it at that alright?"

Yang knew there was more, but seeing her father didn't want to talk more about him, she just nodded.

"But I can tell you a little bit about your mom."

Yang heard this and looked serious.

"Your mom has an interesting way I looking at the world that I don't agree with."

"Then why did you hook up?"

"Meh, we were young once. But listen, if you do meet her, that's if you do, don't try to pick a fight with her. She's dangerous. Trust me, she's good. By not as good as I am."

"And Stylish?"

"That too."

This caused both of them to laugh as spending time together eased on their minds.

It felt good.

As they stopped laughing.

"Listen Yang," Said Dante. "don't let this tournament put you down. You're tougher than this. Sure you made a mistake, but things like this happen. It's time to move on in life, you're young, and got plenty of time. It's apart of life. Your life. So turn that frown upside down, or no pizza for you until you graduated. Got it?"

Yang smiled as her father knew how to make her smile.

"Got it."

"Good. Now let's finish our beer and head back inside. I gotta a job to do."

With that, Both chugged their beer and headed back inside.

Now feeling a bit better, Yang's mind is cleared.

For now.

Blake's struggle to believe her for what truly happened in the tournament it's still fresh in her mind. As well as her hate for the faunus girl.

Should she apologizes for what she said to her teammate about saying staying with white fang so she could put her away?

Or not?

That is up to her to decide.

To be continued...

Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I was going to make it a bit longer include the Pyrrha and Jaune scene but I figured that's for the next chapter as I wanted to show the aftermath of Yang's match for this chapter. Sorry I didn't incude any action so far on the story,. But thats how the RWBY series is like, add some drama and add action later on. I think I got the drama and the action like them too. Anyway let me know what you guys think of this story so far so I can do more as I like what I've created, as you guys like it too. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beacon Academy, Outdoors.

Sitting all alone by herself, Pyrrha sat against the walls of beacon, struggling with what she had been explained hours ago. It was too much to take in as she remembered what happened.

*Flashback, Beacon Academy, The Vault.*

After being explaining her favourite fairytale to Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, appeared from the elevator. The teen girl wanted to know what was going on as the situation just got stranger. The adults replied that they are the 'protectors of the world', and they needed her help.

Help for what exactly? She got her answer as she entered the elevator with adults and rode it all the way down beneath the school. For the first time in a long time, Pyrrha was afraid. She wanted to know what is going on, but she kept her mouth closed as she didn't want to disrespect in front of the headmaster.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Pyrrha turned,and saw Dante giving her a smile, telling her it's going to be ok. For some reason, she felt relaxed. Perhaps it's because he is a father and knew how to deal with children. He is the parent of Ruby and Yang after all, those two are adventurous.

As the elevator stopped, everyone excited and walked down a long large hallway that you could only hear your footsteps walking on the floor. It was dark as well as the flames on the walls were the only source of light.

Continuing walking down the hallway, Glynda spoke.

"I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one or two." Replied Pyrrha as she had more questions than that. "I still don't understand, you said I was next in line to receive the maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years, but, like nature, the season's change. No two summer are alike."

"And that means?"

"When a maiden dies, the power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold onto the power forever."

"So...how does the power choose?"

"It's complicated kid," Answered Dante, "but let's just say it's through a series of bunch of stupid rules."

"Dante!" Scolded Glynda.

"Hey don't get mad at me, it's true! And also it's because I'm right.

Glynda sighed and explained to Pyrrha.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, we discovered that the selection process was much more...intimate."

"Intimate?"

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who she in her thoughts is the first person to inherit her power."

"But if it's a man or an old lady, then the power goes to some random person, that makes our job harder." Said Dante.

This...This is just crazy. Hearing all of this is a lot to take in. Hearing all of this sounds like a made up story. Pyrrha wondered if all of this is true, why now during the festival?

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not tell me after I graduated?"

"Kid, we're running out of time. In case you've haven't noticed, things are getting crazier out in the world. Tension are high, the Grimm are getting stronger. And it's not gonna be much longer before shit hits the fan, and the peace we've been having will be gone."

Pyrrha gulped.

"You're not talking about war are you?"

"Not a war between nations." Answered Ironwood as it was much bigger than that.

"We'll give you more details when we know you're with us kid," Said Dante. "What we can tell you is that one of the maidens, a close friend of mine, was attacked a long time ago. Luckily, she survived. Barely. For the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

"And...who is this maiden we're talking about?"

"Her name is Amber, you'll meet her right now."

Making it to the end of the hallway, the group saw a young woman in a wheelchair, starting in front what appeared to be mysterious machine with two bed pods.

As the leader of the group, Ozpin spoke.

"Sorry, we're late Amber, we had to fill in on the details on our next to be maiden."

As Amber turned around, Pyrrha was shocked to see the girl with a horrible scar on her face. Just what did the attacker do to her?! Is that from when she had part of her power stolen? But with what?

"It's ok," Replied Amber. "I needed some time alone anyway. Needed to think. So. This is our new maiden?"

"That's correct. Miss Nikos, this is Amber, the current fall maiden."

Feeling nervous and not wanting to be rude, Pyrrha introduced herself.

"Miss Amber, I am Pyrrha Nikos. It's...a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Nikos, however I wish we met somewhere more appropriate. But I'm afraid that this will do."

"I see…I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this machine?"

Ironwood explained.

"We're using state of the art Atlas technology incase something went wrong with Amber's health to place her in the machine to keep her stable."

"And...what is wrong with you if that's alright asking?"

Struggling for a moment, but felt Pyrrha needed to know now, Amber said.

"This scar on my face, it's obvious that's how they stole my powers, how it's a blur. It happened so fast that Dante and...a friend, saved me before they stole the rest. The result is what you see now."

"But what about your aura? Surely it could've healed you. Right?"

"*Sigh* I wish it did. But...not only did they stole half of my powers, but my aura as well, leaving me in this state as you can see. Not being able to walk, feeling weak, tired. Basically, I am crippled. Not only that…"

"You're dying…" Pyrrha finished.

Amber nodded.

"Yes...and I'm running out of time."

Dante explained further.

"Ambers health was decreasing slowly before we knew it, as time passed she felt sick, doctor's found out that with half of her aura taken from her, she didn't have a perfect health immune system like all people. So...yeah."

"What's worse is that while I was in the hospital, part of the maidens power wanted to leave from my body, it took some time to contain it, however it decreased the time I have left."

Ironwood added more to the conversation.

"What's even more worse is that when Amber passes, her last thoughts will be someone else. However, half of her powers will be passed onto her attacker as they have the other half of the maidens power. It needs to seem out its other half."

"And that will not work well for all of us." Ozpin concluded.

Pyrrha said nothing as this situation just got worse for her. Was...Was this her destiny? Is this her path that is chosen for? This just doesn't seem fair!

"If all what you said is true, why keep it a secret? If Amber is so important, and if we're on the brink of war, why not tell anyone?"

No one said a word until Amber spoke.

"Pyrrha, I know this is a lot to take in. Just please listen to what I have to say. If this kind of information get out to the public, there would be chaos. The people cannot know anything about this, they wouldn't understand. If they knew that the maidens exist, people would kill, literally, to get their hands on the maiden's powers. They would go far to start a war just to obtain it. We don't need those kinds of people, especially the ones who stole half of my power. Lastly, what I want to ask you is-"

"I'll do it."

Hearing what Pyrrha said surprised the everyone in the group.

"If you believe this will help humanity, then I'll become the new fall maiden."

No one said a word as they knew what might happen if they really decided to go this route.

"That's what you wanted...isn't it?"

"It is," Replied Ozpin. "But I am afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition you will not inherit her powers naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years," Ironwood said. "Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works, what it's made of, how it can be used. And we believe we can capture it."

"In other words, capture it, and place it into something else." Added Dante. "But in your case…"

"Her Aura will be transferred into me…" Pyrrha finished.

"Yeah…"

"But that's-"

"Wrong. I know Pyrrha." Said Amber. "But these are desperate times. The machine here is what it's made for, transfer my aura into your body. Meaning my life will be fused into yours. As well as the maiden's powers. However…"

"What will it do to us…?"

"That we don't know...all I can say is this. Whatever happens, if the time comes, we must be cautious. We don't know the consequences will be. My advice to you is this, think about it. And be prepared for what will happen."

"Worst case scenario, you'll have Amber's conscious in your head. Meaning you'll be having quite the conversation to yourself."

"Dante!" Yelled Glynda.

"What? It could happen! I met someone with that condition! Heh, he had quite the mouth. The merc with a mouth he was called. But that's just a title he was given."

*End of Flashback*

"Hey!"

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted as she looked up, and a familiar face. It was Jaune. And he was holding a cotton candy in his hand.

"It's no green goop, but it think it still might do good."

Smiling softly, Pyrrha thanked the boy.

"Right, thank you Jaune."

Seeing something wrong with his teammate, Jaune wanted to know what was wrong. He heard footsteps, and saw his two other teammates, Nora and Ren. As they looked at each other, both suddenly walked back the way they came from. Weird. But at least it gave him the chance to talk to Pyrrha.

As they talked, Jaune began to talk about little about his past, but then Pyrrha asked him about believing in destiny. It confused the teen boy, but he answered the best as he could. Saying if it was her destiny to do something that was laid out for her, then she should take it.

Hearing what he said, it seemed destiny really wanted the path that was chosen for Pyrrha. Surprised from his answer, the girl started cry as she couldn't believe that destiny really wanted her to become the next fall maiden. In her opinion, she didn't want to be the fall maiden, she rather stay with the boy she fell in love with.

Jaune.

He treated her like a regular person, especially when he never knew who she was when they first met. She took an interest in him as she wondered how this person would act around her as he was told who she really was. Soon that relationship became something more as time passed. Hard to believe a champion like her to fall for a dork like him. But, as many would say, love works in mysterious ways.

She loves him, but wondered if he felt the same way.

However, seeing that destiny is telling her to become the fall maiden, there was no way to escape it.

Seeing her cry, Jaune tried to calm her down as he wanted to know what was wrong.

Suddenly, Pyrrha accidentally used her semblance on Jaune's armor and pushed him against the wall. Seeing the action she took, the girl ran as she couldn't bear to see what she had done.

Jaune tried to stop her, but she was far away from him. He wondered what was going on with her.

Vytal Festival, Colosseum, later that night.

The Colosseum was packed, the crowd was excited to see their next match as they wanted to see who would win.

All by herself, Ruby sat down and waited for the match to begin. She looked around to kill sometime, but across from her was a face she didn't expect.

It was Emerald.

"Emerald's here? Isn't she supposed to be with Mercury?"

Wanting to know more, Ruby left her seat to meet with Emerald. Seeing a maintenance door that was a short cut to the other side of the colosseum, she entered without anybody seeing her.

As she walked, Ruby heard the announcer talking about tonights match.

"ALRIGHT, IT IS NOW TIME TO BEING THE RANDOMIZATION PROCESS FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT!"

Walking further down, a figure appeared in the hallway.

It was Mercury. Walking!

"Mercury? What are you doing here? Weren't you hurt? What are you-"

"IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FIRST CONTENDER IS...PENNY POLENDINA FROM ATLAS!"

"What is going on here...What are you doing?"

"AND HER OPPONENT WILL BE...PYRRHA NIKOS FROM BEACON!"

Hearing that name made Ruby wondered about that match. She then put it together made a realization.

Pyrrha's semblance, against Penny, who is secretly a robot!

"No!" Shouted Ruby in horror as she knows what will happened!

"Ooh, polarity vs. metal. Yikes! That doesn't sounds good." Mercury mocked as he smiled at the sametime.

Ruby reached for her weapon, but felt nothing as she realized it was in her locker! Not good!

Having the advantage, Mercury prepared himself to fight and stop Ruby from preventing to interrupt the match.

Acting quickly, Ruby used her semblance to dash through! But Mercury was quicker as he kicked the girl back as she fell on the ground.

Fast as she could, Ruby pulled out her scroll. But was shot from her hand, and was destroyed as Mercury used his boots.

"Let's just keep this between is friends shall we?"

With that, Mercury, ran towards Ruby and delivered a kick. Thanks to some trainning, Ruby blocked the kick, and ducked another kick as it gave her a chance to escape. She dashed away from Mercury and ran fast as she could to save Penny.

Seeing this made Mercury ran after her to keep her away from the match.

Seeing the exit, Ruby opened the door and prepared to stop the match.

But it was too late.

On the stadium, was Penny, torn into pieces, while Pyrrha and the crowd looked in horror.

"Penny…" Said Ruby as she fell onto her knees and cried.

Catching up, Mercury found the girl crying and the match already over. Seeing the aftermath and the reaction of the people, made him smile as the plan went smoothly and left the area before the panic would begin.

It was time.

Crying after seeing her best friend's death, Ruby felt horrible that she wasn't quick enough to save Penny. Deep down inside she felt sadness. But deeper inside, was rage. So much rage that she had never felt before! All her life, Ruby was a happy energetic kid, and was always positive. But this time was different. This new emotion felt strange, yet good. It made her want to kill.

Unknown to Ruby, her anger has caused her eyes to glow. But unlike Yang's eyes that glowed blue, her's glowed yellow.

With a hint of white.

Knowing this kind of emotion was not right, Ruby calmed down as the glow in her eyes faded away.

Suddenly, the speakers turned on and a different voice was heard than the previous announcer. And it was broadcasting around the world.

"THIS IS NOT A TRAGEDY. THIS IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAND OVER YOUR TRUST. YOUR SAFETY. YOUR CHILDREN. TO MEN WHO CLAIM TO BE OUR GUARDIANS. BUT ARE, IN REALITY...NOTHING MORE THAN MEN. OUR ACADEMIES HEADMASTER WIELD MORE POWER THAN MOST ARMIES AND ONE WAS AUDACIOUS ENOUGH TO CONTROL BOTH. THEY CLING TO THIS POWER IN THE NAME OF PEACE, AND YET WHAT DO A HAVE HERE? ONE NATION'S ATTEMPT AT A SYNTHETIC ARMY, MERCILESSLY TORN APART BY ANOTHER'S STAR PUPIL. WHAT NEED WOULD ATLAS HAVE FOR A SOLDIER DISGUISED AS AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL? I DON'T THINK THE GRIMM CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE. AND WHAT, I ASK YOU, I OZPIN TEACHING HIS STUDENTS? FIRST A DISMEMBERMENT, NOW THIS? HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESSES SHOULD CARRY THEMSELVES WITH HONOR AND MERCY. YET I HAVE WITNESSED NEITHER. PERHAPS OZPIN AS THOUGH DEFEATING ATLAS IN THE TOURNAMENT WOULD HELP PEOPLE FORGET HIS COLOSSAL FAILURE TO PROTECT VALE WHEN GRIMM INVADED ITS STREETS. OR PERHAPS THIS WAS HIS MESSAGE TO THE TYRANNICAL DICTATOR THAT HAS OCCUPIED AN UNSUSPECTING KINGDOM WITH ARMED FORCES. HONESTLY? I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST CLUE AS TO WHO IS RIGHT AND WHO IS WRONG. BUT I KNOW THAT THE EXISTENCE OF PEACE IS FRAGILE. AND THE LEADERS OF OUR KINGDOMS CONDUCT THEIR BUSINESSES WITH IRON GLOVES. AS SOMEONE WHO HAILS FROM MISTRAL, I CAN ASSURE YOU, THE SITUATION THERE IS...EQUALLY KINGDOMS ARE AT THE BRINK OF WAR. YET, WE, THE CITIZENS ARE LEFT IN THE DARK. SO ASK YOU...WHEN THE FIRST SHOTS ARE FIRED...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TRUST."

As the speech ended, sirens were heard.

*Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.*

After heading the announcement, the crowd panicked and left the area as people shoved each other out of the way to safety.

Suddenly, a large bird Grimm, a nevermore, appeared and began to attack the colosseum, but a shield surrounding it prevented it from coming through.

But for how long?

In Ozpin's office, The Headmaster looked in surprise as how did the Grimm entered the city?!

As the elevators opened, Glynda and Amber spoke.

"Ozpin! The Grimm have invaded the city! what are we going to do?!"

"Get to the city!" Replied the headmaster. "Glynda, gather the students to defend the civilians and evacuate them from the city! Amber, head to the vault now! It's too dangerous!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Seeing they had no choice, both women left to the elevator. Leaving Ozpin alone. He just hoped there was time to evacuate the city and get them to safety. But most importantly…

Where the hell is Dante?!

Unknown location.

*Ring* Ring*

*Beep*

"Dante. It's time."

*Click*

The man smiled as the time has finally come.

"Well, well, well, they're playing our song."

"We are getting paid for this right?"

"Come on you two, it's show time!"

To be continued...

Author's note: Hey guys whats up? What do ya think of this chapter? I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the slow action lately, but don't worry, next chapter should have some action you guys might enjoy. So hang on until the next chapter, where vale's fate will be decided. Will it survive? Or will it fall? Stay tuned next time! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Grimm have invaded Vale. The hunters and huntresses of beacon, including the army of atlas, fought back to take back the city. But it wasn't enough. The Grimm had greater numbers, and were everywhere! The whole city had been thrown into panic! And to make matters worse, the White Fang had attacked as well. Killing any human that were in their way, no matter the age. As for the faunus, including those who were hunters and huntress, they were given a choice. Join or die. Simple as that.

The battle of beacon had begun…

Vital Festival, storestands.

Looking around, Weiss and Blake saw panic everywhere they turned. The Grimm were destroying everything, civilians running for their lives, atlas soldiers and robots were fighting back.

It's like a nightmare!

Quickly, Blake used her scroll and called Yang.

"Yang are you ok?"

"..."

"Yang? Are you there?"

"..."

"Yang?!"

"Oh for the love of…" Weiss grabbed Blake's scroll and said. "Yang this Weiss are you ok?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine. Zwei and I are heading out! Where is Ruby? I can't get in touch with her?"

Hearing Yang talking to Weiss instead of her, Blake lowered her head as she knew Yang still hated her for treating her wrong for what happened in her match. It's still unknown if Yang did really injure that kid, despite saying she saw him attacking her after the match.

"No, She isn't." Replied Weiss to Yang over the scroll. "Listen, Yang, I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself. She is our leader after all."

Yang clenched her fists as anger flowed into her again, her eyes glowed blue again unknown to her. She wanted to be there for her sister. She may be a hunter like herself but she's still a kid. Knowing getting angry won't solve anything, Yang calmed down,and the glow in her eyes died out. She replied back.

"Right…I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. Watch out, the White Fang are releasing into the school!"

"The White Fang is here?!" Shouted Blake.

Before Yang could reply the call lost it's signal.

"Yang!"

Both girls frowned.

"This can't be happening...All because of that match with Pyrrha and Penny…what are we going to do?" Asked Weiss as this situation was beyond than the action they have been in.

Blake took her scroll back and said.

"Were going to the docks, and were doing what we're trained for."

With a few taps on the scroll, a locker landed behind them. Inside it, was Blake's weapon.

Knowing she was right, Weiss agreed. She and her team were trained for this. If they can survive this like their previous encounters, they can win this too.

Right?

Vital Festival, Colosseum.

Still attacking the colosseum, the Nevermore screeched in frustration as it couldn't penetrate the barrier. For now it flew around the area, thinking what it could do now.

Horrified and frightened at the sametime, Ruby was still on her knees as she couldn't believe Penny, her best friend, was gone. And her secret of being a robot was exposed. The young girl could do nothing but weep.

On the arena, Pyrrha looked at what was left of her opponent, Penny. Torn to shreds by her own hands. All because of an allusion she saw.

Unknown to her, a voice was calling out to her.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! That thing is going to break in! You've gotta move!" Cried out Jaune as he saw her not listening to him.

*Tap* *Tap* Tap*

Everyone in the arena looked up and saw the Nevermore used its beak to tap the barrier. It was weakening!

Seeing this to finally break through, the Nevermore flew high into the air, and dived down.

Seeing it coming down, Jaune jumped down to the arena and ran towards Pyrrha to save her.

But it was too late.

*Crash*

The barrier shattered! The Nevermore broke through and landed on the arena, causing a shockwave to push everyone onto the ground!

Seeing its first prey, The Nevermore screeched at Pyrrha dashed towards her.

The redhead closed her eyes as the large Grimm attacked.

Suddenly.

*Zoom*

*Stab*

A red streak dashed faster than the Grimm as it was pushed back.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw her savior.

It was Ruby!

As the Nevermore screeched in pain, Ruby jumped back as she held a familiar weapon in her hand.

It was one of Penny's swords.

Ruby held the weapon tightly as she shouted at the Grimm.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Her screams were loud enough that whoever was inside the colosseum, can hear it.

"I WON'T LET ANOTHER FRIEND GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T LET YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, AND ANYONE WHO THREATENS THEM!"

Unknown to Ruby, and everyone else, her eye's glowed, but instead with a hint of silver, it was pure yellow.

"HOW YOU AND THE OTHERS GOT HERE, IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE GRIMM HERE AND OUT THERE! I'LL FIND THEM! AND I'LL SHOW THEM NO MERCY! STARTING WITH YOU!"

Suddenly, a mysterious light appeared behind her. Ruby and whoever was left, turned saw the light and something within.

It was a backpack. Penny's backpack! It floated towards Ruby and stopped in front of her. From it was a voice.

*Take it Ruby...use it to help you in your battles from now on. Please, take it, my friend…*

"Penny…"

Without hesitation, Ruby touched the backpack and a bright light covered her entirely.

A second later, Ruby was wearing the backpack.

As she wore it, visions of Penny using the backpack filled Ruby's head as she gained the knowledge to use it.

"Penny...I don't know how this happened, but...Even though you are gone, you are still my best friend. Those who are responsible for this mess...will pay!"

(Play Devil May Cry 3 ost taste the blood)

Ruby opened her eyes as they returned to normal, and saw the Nevermore screeching at her. The young teen smiled as she used her newly acquired weapon as it opened, revealing ten swords floating in the air behind her.

She is combat ready.

"What are you waiting for? Let's rock!"

The Nevermore began its attack by charging towards Ruby. She did the same as she ran towards the large Grimm. As both were getting closer, Ruby's swords came together and fired out three large lasers behind her, giving the huntress the ability to fly at incredible speed! She tilted the lasers downward and flew into the air!

Now above the Nevermore, Ruby separated the swords and began slashing on its back as she flew over the Grimm as it fell down in pain. Landing safely on the ground, Ruby looked back the large bird, and saw it wasn't done yet as it screeched back her.

As the battle continued, the Nevermore shot its feathers at Ruby to keep its distance from her. Seeing the projectiles coming towards her, she spread her arms and the swords hovered around her and split open. The young leader then pointed at the Grimm with both hands as finger guns and 'fired'. With that, a salvo of green laser bolts shot towards the feathers and disintegrated into dust. As the feathers were taken care of, Ruby dash towards the Nevermore and began to strike at it with her swords as she dashed around and attacked. The Grimm couldn't keep up as it's enemy was moving around too quickly. Having no choice but to flee, the Nevermore spread its wings, knocking Ruby away.

Now having its chance, the Nevermore flew into the air, and began to leave the colosseum.

*Stab* *Stab* *Stab*

Screeching in pain once more, the Nevermore tired to move but was being held back for some reason. Looking back, it saw Ruby holding some wires in her hands. Following the wires, it was attached to a couple of swords impaled into its back. Preventing the Grimm to leave.

Smiling at her work, Ruby yelled.

"Where do you think you're going? GET OVER HERE!"

Using all her strength, Ruby pulled the Nevermore down into ground, causing it to damage to arena. Not done yet, she then pulled the Grimm and tossed it around like a ragdoll towards the wall, another wall, the ground, and back into the air.

Seeing this chance to finish the fight, Ruby brought her swords together once more in front of her, and they began to spin.

As the Nevermore was in the air, it floated back into the air but wasn't able to concentrate as it was in pain due to being thrown around. It shook its head and finally was able to see it's surroundings. However it saw something. Something green. Looking closer, it looked like a ball. A big one at that.

Then it realized what it was. The Grimm tried to escape but it was too late.

As the energy sphere, was fully charge, Ruby said the words she always wanted to say.

"Jackpot."

*Zap*

A large laser beam fired towards the Nevermore, it made contact. The large Grimm shrieked in pain as it was unbearable to bear. Slowly and painfully, it began to break apart as the laser continued to fire. Eventually the Nevermore turned into dust as nothing else was left.

(End Music.)

With the battle ended, Ruby's swords returned back into her backpack, where it waits to be used again.

"Holy crap…"

Ruby turned around and saw Teams JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and other teams from the tournament, looking at her in shock, and surprise.

"Ruby?" Said Pyrrha as she began to apologized for what happened. "Ruby I...I'm so sorry…"

The leader of team RWBY frowned as the image or Penny's death by Pyrrha was still fresh in her mind. But...she didn't do it in purpose. It was one's who caused this mess. It was THEIR fault!

"It wasn't your fault Pyrrha, it was those did all this."

"She's right," said Jaune as he walked towards the teammate with her weapons in his hands. "Whoever was in that microphone, they're that ones that did this. And we have to make sure, they don't take anyone else."

Seeing his determination, and bravery, Pyrrha smiled at Jaune as her feelings and love, towards him grew strong. Taking her weapons from his hands, Pyrrha nodded as she and the others have a job to do.

Seeing themselves defenseless, Ruby said.

"Come on guys, it's time arm ourselves. We can't save our Vale if we don't have weapons."

Seeing she was right, everyone took out their scrolls and called their weapons. A second later, multiple school lockers rain down from the sky and landed on the arena. Revealing their weapons. Grabbing and arming themselves, everybody, prepare the fight of their lives.

Seeing the others armed, Ruby spoke.

"Sun, I need your scroll, I lost mine."

"What? Aren't you armed yourself? We all saw how you took down that Nevermore with that backpack of yours! Plus-"

Ruby gave Sun a deadpan look as she wasn't in the mood.

Seeing how serious she is Sun replied.

"Ok, ok! Just don't use those swords against me."

Sun tossed his scroll to Ruby as she taped its screen. Suddenly, a locker fell from the sky and landed in front of her, revealing her own weapon.

Cresent Rose.

Taking her weapon, she felt prepared, alongside her with a new weapon, Penny's weapon.

*Roaaaar*

Looking up, everyone saw more Grimm coming their way.

"Heads up! We got Griffons!"

The group of Griffons saw their prey and Began their attack. All jumped off the roof and dived toward the teens.

*Bang*

A shot was heard, Killing one of the Griffons and stopping the rest to attack and break off their formation.

Ruby and the others wondered who fired that shot. They got their answer as a voice spoke out.

"Studens! I think it would be best for you to leave." said Professor Port as he lowered his rifle ax.

Not wanting to leave them behind, Ruby spoke.

"But we can-"

"Miss Rose." Interrupted Professor Oobleck. "This day will surely go down in remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it.

Seeing it would be useless to argue, Ruby nodded, and told everyone to leave and fight the battles they can handle.

All alone, Port, and Oobleck, read themselves to fight as the Griffons returned. Surrounding both of them.

Port laughed. "One final match, Barty! Place your bets!

As both professors began their battle, a mysterious figure appeared on the arena, whose presence is not paid attention by the two men and the Grimm. Looking next to them was Penny. Lifeless. They smiled and said.

"It would be a shame if I let this stay here. I hope Atlas don't mind if I take a piece of their property. What they don't know, won't hurt them."

…

It was getting worse. Worse than it can be. First The Grimm have invaded, then the White Fang are attacking. Now Altas robots have turned against Atlas and beacons students! Finally, a huge Dragon Grimm has awoken from mountain Glenn and it can spawn Grimm from it body!

This battle just became from a fight, to a war…

To be continued...

Authors Note: Oh who knew cliffhangers could be so much fun! Yet annoying. Ah well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I wanted to make it longer, but I felt it would be proper to end it with a cliffhanger. Next Chapter will probably make you feel better as I placed a surprise in it. I won't spoil any of it as you have to wait for the next chapter soon. Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chaos. That was the only word Ruby could think of at this time. The Grimm had invaded the city, the White Fang attacking innocents, and now Atlas robots attacking anyone it sees! It was pure chaos. Was this a battle that she and her friends couldn't win?

No. She couldn't think like that! There has to be a way to stop them all, and save Vale!

After witnessing General Ironwood's dropship explode and crash, with him inside, Ruby couldn't just sit back and watch any more as she jumped out of the dropship she and the others used to escape.

As Ruby jumped out of the dropship, she landed right back at the colosseum. It was crazy, but she had an idea that could help the hunters more in this fight.

Ironwood mentioned that someone hijacked his main ship and is controlling his robots. She had to get there now. But how? Well let's just say she remembered when Jaune mention Cardin bullied him at the time, he shoved the poor blonde boy into his locker, activated its rockets, and flew him out of the school.

That gave her the idea to find a nearby locker, hook onto it, and ride towards the main ship.

And she did just that.

Landing on the ship moments later, Ruby saw a large Grimm flying past by her as Griffons followed it. Seeing her as food, one of the Griffons attacked Ruby. Acting quickly, Ruby grabbed her scythe, and slashed at the Grimm. Causing it to be sliced in half. In seconds, it dissolve into dust.

Seeing this shocked Ruby as she questioned herself.

("That's weird.").Ruby thought. ("Usually Griffons are hard to fight, but I beat it easily. What's going on? Could it be because of what happened at the arena? Did I really hear Penny's voice? And...Did I really beat Nevermore by myself? When did I get this strong? What's happening to me?")

*Snap*

"Huh?"

Hearing a camera go off, Ruby turned around and saw someone she recognized. It was one of Roman's people. Neo was it? If she is here, then that means Roman is here too! Not good!

Ironwood's ship, Main Deck.

Hearing his Scroll going off, which interrupted his fun, Roman looked at it and saw a picture on the screen with a familiar face on it with the words 'guess who?'.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little red. 'Guess it's about time I head out there and say hello."

Back with Ruby, the young teen stared at Neo as she kept her guard up incase she attacked, while Griffons were flying around them waiting to make their move.

Before anything began.

"Little red, little red, what are you doing here? Didn't your parents teach you not to jump onto flying ships without their permission?"

"Roman." Ruby said as she raised her scythe as the criminal appeared behind Neo.

"Long time no see kid! Missed me?"

"Grrr!"

"Feeling is mutual. But I'm afraid you are spoiling my fun, and I hate it when people spoil my fun! Neo?"

Knowing what that means, Neo began her attack towards Ruby as she dashed towards her with great speed.

Seeing this coming, Ruby began to swing her scythe at Neo with everything she had.

Neo jumped at Ruby to kick her, but the teen raised her scythe to block the attack and shoved her back. Landing back on her feet, she saw her opponent swinging her weapon towards her. Neo simply stepped aside as the attack missed. Ruby attacked again, but multi-haired criminal dodged again, again and again!

With Neo's flexibility, she just couldn't be touched! Every swing, was a miss! It was like a dance to her!

Needing some space, Ruby twirled Crescent Rose around herself, and threw it at Neo as it spun around. As usual, Neo dodged it as she somersaulted backwards. As her weapon came back, Ruby impaled her scythe into the ship and fired a round.

*Bang*

As the bullet made contact, Neo shattered into glass. Only to meet Roman pointing his cane at Ruby and fired.

*Bang*

Hitting Ruby with the blast, she was blown away from him as the wind carried her. Acting quickly, Ruby impaled Crescent Rose into the ship once more, stopping her from flying away.

She looked up and saw Roman walking towards her and said.

"Little red, little red...You are just determine to be the hero of Vale aren't you?"

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Ruby. "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan!" Replied Roman as he raised his cane towards Ruby's head to finish her.

Quickly, she grabbed the cane and pulled it away from her as Roman fired a round which caused him to lose his balance away from her.

Getting up, Ruby saw Neo running towards her. She prepared herself, but saw her jumping over her and kicked Ruby on the head, the red hooded girl shook off the pain, and raised her scythe to fight back, but Neo acted quicker as she kicked Ruby again as it forced her to the edge of the ship. Ruby quickly stop just in time before she fell.

Needing more answers from Roman, she asked.

"But why?! What do you even get out of it?!"

"You're asking the Wrong questions kid! It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose!"

Knowing this fight has gone long enough, Ruby attacked again as she ran towards him. Only to meet Neo again as she hopped over his back, and kicked her back away from him.

Getting angry and tired of her, Ruby raised Crescent Rose once more to fight back, but Neo jumped onto the weapon, and hopped off, then raised her umbrella down to strike, Ruby blocked the attack, but Neo used her umbrellas handle to grab onto the scythe, pulled it down, and flipped Ruby over her shoulder to kick Ruby towards Roman.

Seeing his opportunity to attack, Roman bounced the tip of his cane as it caused it to fire a round, and hit Ruby back again. Getting his cane back, he fired another round, hitting her again, making Ruby to fall off the ship. Luckily, her scythe impaled on the edge of the ship, she quickly grabbed it as it saved her from falling. And being food to the Grimm.

"I may be a gambling man," Roman said as he walked towards Ruby. "But even I know there's some bets you just don't take!

Neo pushed a button on her umbrella, a large knife appeared on the tip of it. She grind the blade on the ground and pointed it at Ruby.

"Like it or not, the people who hired me see going to change the world! You can't stop them. Hell, even with all of my connections, I can't stop them!"

Still hanging on for dear life, Ruby had to think of something! Lucky she saw a button on Neo's umbrella that opened it! If she could just reach it…

"You know the old saying, if you can't be 'em…"

Ruby reached out her hand to push the button and…

Neo pulled back her umbrella. She missed!

"...Join someone else who can beat 'em!"

"Huh?"

Ruby then saw what she didn't expect… Neo took out her hand to help the teen from falling!

Not having any choice, and desperately hanging on for dear life, Ruby grabbed Neo's hand, and was back on the the ship.

Wondering why did they save her life, Ruby asked.

"You...helped me? But why? Your working for those that caused this mess!"

Roman sighed.

"That may be true little red, but I'm not really working for them. I'm actually working with your old man!"

"What?!" Yelled Ruby as she discovered that her father is working with a criminal! "But...But how?! How does a criminal like you work with my dad?! He would never-"

"Listen kid, long story short, he helped Neo and I out of a jam, and we owed him a favor. Which eventually led us to become best friends. Alright? Plus, I called Dante to come all the way over here to Vale, and told him about the plan my former bitch of a boss was planning while I was in my cell in this damn ship!"

Hearing Roman's story was...unexpected. The reason her father was here is because, Roman, the man who's partly responsible for all this, is her dad's best friend, and hired him to help stop the real mastermind behind this mess.

Ruby had nothing to say except…

"What the fu-"

*Bonk*

"Ow!"

"Language!" Said Roman as he hit Ruby's head with his cane. "Listen Red, what happened between me, and your friends, I'm sorry. I had no choice! They came to me since I was the only crime boss in town who had the guts to break the law at the time. So yeah, that's the story in a nutshell."

"Oh. Well that explains the dust robberies, working with the White Fang, the fight with you in that giant mech, and that incident in Mountain Glenn." Replied Ruby as she found out Roman was forced into those situations. So he wasn't a bad guy at all! Right?

"Yeah. That's right. I would tell you the rest but seeing how the city is in, we'll talk later. From now on, I'm on your side. No tricks or anything. You do what you do, and I'll work on shutting down the Atlas mechs from here. Sounds good?"

As much as she hate to admit it, the former criminal was right. The time for questions, and answers will have to wait. There was a chaotic battle going on, and it needs to stop!

Ruby nodded in agreement as Roman replied.

"Good! Now, go out there, and kick some ass!"

"Hey you swore!"

"That's because I'm older than you. Now get going!"

With a groan, Ruby grabbed her scythe, and placed it on her back as she walked towards the edge of the ship and looked around. There were still Griffons flying around the ship. If she were to jump off, it would be suicide. Mostly due the Grimm surrounding the area.

Luckily, she had a jetpack. Which is also a weapon.

Ruby closed her eyes as she concentrated on using her backpack. The metal case opened, its swords, connected to wires, flew out as it spread out like wings behind the teen girl. The blades folded open , green orbs glowed on its barrels as it became brighter and brighter.

Ruby opened her eyes as she looked her her recently acquired weapon. She nodded as it was ready to take off.

Without hesitation, Ruby jumped off.

Falling straight down, the young teen did nothing as the Grimm around her saw their next meal. Acting quickly, the flying creatures dashed towards the girl and, prepared themselves to fight each other for their meal. Getting closer and closer, the Grimm opened their beaks and, claws as they got ready attack.

Then.

*Boom*

Ruby's 'jetpack' activated just in time as she nearly escaped from the hoard of Grimm as it's lasers burned them into dust as she flew away from the area with amazing speed. With the atlas robot threat being taken care of, Ruby's new objective was to help the others in the battle for the city.

Back on the ship, Roman, and Neo looked at Ruby as she flew back into the city to fight once more.

The former criminal grin and said, "*Scoff* Show off. Not as stylish as her old man, but it's a start."

Neo nodded and shrugged her shoulders as she too was a bit impressed.

"Right then. Come on Neo! It's time to get to work!

Vale, Downtown.

Well this is just peachy. The city is under attack! Big surprise there. But there was nothing Dante could do if there wasn't any evidence to arrest those bastards Mercury, and Emerald to prevent all this. Including their third member who is a mystery whose name is a mystery. But at least Roman's Intel was true, otherwise he would pay him a visit and beat it out of him despite being a criminal, and a good friend.

("So this was their plan.") Thought Dante as he fought together with Glynda in the city. ("Cause a big ruckus in the colosseum where the rest of the world, and the city can see. Causing negative emotions to attract the Grimm here. Smart. Evil too. Not only the Grimm are here even the racist White Fang are here! Even worse, the general's robots have turned on us. Damn him! When I see him I'm gonna-")

"Dante! Watch out!"

"Woah!"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Dante rolled to the side as I dodged the gun fire from the atlas robots. He pulled out one of his pistols, and fired back.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Blowing holes into the machines caused his targets to fall down dead as more just kept coming. It was like an all you can eat buffet!

"*Phew* Thanks Glynda. You just saved my skin. And added more kills to my score Meaning my total is sixteen!"

"Dante this isn't a game!" Yelled Glynda as she flicked her crop towards more mechs as purple beams shot from it and knocked them down. "Eighteen."

"*Pfft* This isn't a game you say? Then why are you counting?"

With his sword in his hand, Dante slashed more mechs that were in his way. He ran towards one and sliced one in half. One of the robots charged at the man, and used the butt of its rifle to knock him down. Faster than the mech, Dante blocked the attack with his sword, and fired his gun at its torso, making it fall down lifeless. Turning around, more atlas mechs came running towards him and Glynda.

Smiling, Dante threw rebellion in a spinning motion towards the enemy as they were helplessly cut down. Seeing them in pieces, he called back his sword with a wave from his hand. The large weapon stopped moving as it came flying back at its owner and returned caught with one hand only.

Looking back at Glynda, Dante smiled and said.

"And that makes twenty five."

"*Hmph* Show off. Your going easy aren't you?"

"Obviously. If I did, you wouldn't have anything to fight."

"And there goes my job too."

"Uh huh!"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Hearing gunshots near by, both adults turned and saw a familiar face they didn't expect.

It was General Ironwood. Alive!

Walking on the streets, Ironwood looked like he had seen better days as his once proudly worn uniform, were now torn as his cybernetic augmentations on the right side of his body were now exposed. With his high powered revolver on hand, Ironwood fired left and right in groups of his robots and Grimm as they were easily taken care of in matter of seconds.

As the Grimm and robots were taken care of, Ironwood spoke.

"This area is secure, we need to-"

*Zap*

A red thunder bolt striked down on the ground as a flash of light blinded the people nearby. The light died down, Ironwood and Gylnda adjusted their eyes to see what happened, only to see a mysterious humanoid creature near them. It was colored red with a familiar huge sword on its hand, as it's eyes glowed yellow. In all their battles, both hunters fought all kinds of Grimm, but this one looked different. It was definitely not a Grimm, it looked...demonic!

By the looks of it, it looked pissed!

"Dante…?" Said the General as he gave a worried look.

The red creature charged at Ironwood with its sword as it had no intentions of stopping!

"Dante wait! This isn't my doing!"

The red creature didn't listen as it jumped in the air and raised its sword. Ironwood quickly prepared himself as the creature attacked, only to see it pass by him and stabbed its sword into a Griffon behind him! With the Griffon impaled into the ground, The red creature pulled out two pistols and fired at the Grimm without mercy at a rapid pace. It stopped firing, the Grimm showed no signs of movement after being shot at what it looked like a million times before it disintegrated into dust.

The red creature turned to face Ironwood as another, yet weak bright light, flashed around it and revealed Dante with a upset look.

"*Sigh* Dumbass. Of course you didn't do this. I've known you for a long time James, you would never do anything like this. But that doesn't mean nothing has changed between us."

Sighing in relief, Ironwood was glad he was still allied with Dante. But he was right, being saved doesn't change the fact Vergil's death was his hands. But he had orders to do whatever it takes to finish the mission. No matter if it costs the lives of others. Damn the previous General for causing this mess in the first place!

For now, Ironwood, focused on the present, as he had to save many people as he can.

"I understand. But right now we have bigger problems to deal with. Someone has done the impossible, and taken control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda! Form up with the local huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in the city. We need to evacuate beacon. Dante, I'm leaving you in charge of my men, you are the best hunter I know at this moment who can lead! As for me, I need to get to my ship, and stop whatever is-"

A loud noise capture the group's attention as a large ship landed a couple of yards next to them. It was Ironwoods ship!

The doors open to reveal-

"Ah...what a happy landing! See Neo? I told you I could land this thing!"

The criminal's partner gave him an annoyed look as she wanted to pilot the ship too. But she shrugged it off as there will be another time to fly the ship.

"Alright then let's-"

"What the hell is this?!"

Roman looked in front in him and saw the General of atlas with an angry look, along with Dante and Glynda net to him. He smiled and said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the General himself. You look like if you been through hell. Those robotic limbs of yours quite nice on you!"

"Shut it scum! What are you doing with my ship! Most importantly, how did you get loose!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Sup Roman! Sup Neo!

"Dante! Good to see you buddy!" Replied Roman as Neo wave back.

"What the?! Dante! You know these people?" Ironwood asked as he

"Of course I do. We're best buds! And one of my contacts!"

"What?!" Yelled both Ironwood and Glynda as they wonders how did he know these two!

"Dante! Have you gone rouge on us?!"

"What are you talking about Glyn? Of course not! I'm still on the good side! It's just that Roman here has been a good buddy of when I was still in school at the time."

"Wha-What?!"

"Anyway, you two can relax, Roman is on our side now!"

"That's right! Now then, if you people want to make things easier on yourselves, come on board! We got people to save!"

Not arguing with that, Dante walked towards the ship and went inside. As for Glynda as James, they hesitated as they didn't trust with the criminal. But seeing how their situations is, they had no choice but to board the ship and go along with it.

As they entered the ship Ironwood said.

"It's hard to see you bring an ally at this moment. And being friends with Dante. But I'll have to deal with it for now."

"You and me both."

"Right then. Let's get a move on. Since this ship is what's controlling my machines I'll have to stop what's causing them to turn on us."

"Don't worry General I know what's causing this, but however I'm not good with computers, let alone turning it on and off. I was wondering of you know how to stop a virus."

"A virus you say? Well that's no problem, I can take care of it. You fly this ship and I'll taken care of the main problem."

"Deal!"

With that, the ship lifted off the ground and began to search for survivors, and help those are in need assistance.

The situation may have turned, but for how long can this luck last as the battle for Vale continues…

To be continued...

Authors Note: Hey guys merry Christmas! I hoped to enjoyed the chapter as I kept roman alive in this story. What do to guys think? Sorry if it felt rushed and not enough action, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather and I wanted to end it there. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! See ya!


End file.
